First Time In Love
by Sabaku No Sai
Summary: A Death The KidxOC. Miro Kein has never had love until she met Kid. She was taken in by Stein when she was a little girl. She happens to know about Shibusen, too. Love, strength, and hope is just what she might need to help her win her first loves heart.
1. Prologue: Meeting the Independent Weapon

First Time In Love

Prologue

"It's the end, Irai," A girl - black haird, white streaks - white shirt - almost to her stomach - black pants - very short, about to her knees - just about - two bows that had black and white polkadots on either side across her hair. Perfect symmertry. Perfect. The girl - demon girl - who clearly was a soul collector - who the other girl had to stop and get her soul immdiately - scoffed.

"As if. I will never give my soul to you," She simply stated. All of a sudden two gun shots were headed straight toward them, but the girl with the perfect symmertry had been dogging them the whole time. The girl that wanted the soul had look up to see a tall figure - with two pair of guns in his hands - jumped down and walked to the two that were currently watching him - stopped at the ribbon haired girl.

"Like she said, it's the end," The boy said holding his up backwards and two girls formed out of the guns. One was taller than the other. She could expect that much. The evil one - who was named Irai had escaped - when the boys and the other two were talking - but one girl had noticed.

"Hey!" The girl shouted. "You are not going anywhere!" She warned, jumping into the air - forming a scythce form - white tooth marks - black stripes in the middle - and a black and white staff - swung herself to attack the opponet that she had clearly the advantage of her - beaten her and her soul appeared - it looked like blood - of course that was all the same color the souls were - well half of them - had turned back into her human form - still in the same clothes - everything - still perfect symmerty. "Ah~ That was good. Glad to have the grub." She patted her stomache and jumped up to the roof and pulled out a cumminucator. "42-42-564. Hello, hello, Shinigami-sama!!" The three kid's raised an eyebrow - how could this girl know Shinigami-sama?

"Miro-kun!!" Replied a voice on her comminucator.

"Mission - complete! Thanks Shinigami-sama! 95 Kishin souls have been caputred and been collected!"

"Good!! Come to Shibusen immdiatly!"

"Hai! Shinigami-sama!" She closed the communicator and quickly dissapeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi, Maka! Soul!" A loud voice - preferably someone that was a complete and total idiot - yelled through the hall. A girl was with him - hopefully his Meister - nah, it was his Weapon, hopefully she didn't have to put up with his loud mouth - but unforntanly did - had a dress on - a yellow star on her left breast - and her hair pulled up - both were walking towards the two that their names were clearly Soul and Maka. When the loud mouth had stood infront of Soul they had given each other a high five - preferably a meaning of 'Hello' or something else.

"Did something happen?" Tsubaki asked - her voice was quite shy and timid.

"You mean you don't know?" Soul asked the two that were in front of them. They shook their heads. "It's all over Shibusen."

"Oh!! That new girl I wanted to chalenge! Black Star had announced. He had a blue hair - who would have blue hair? - anyway - he had a star on his left arm - preferably was on his left arm - upper shoulder. "I hope she's here!" She was here alright - she was leaning against the wall - her eyes closed and her arms crossed over on her chest facing the four.

"If you wish to fight me, you'll have to wait another time, right now I am busy," She had explained, with her eyes closed - but facing the four. Stein - sensei was also with her. "Professor, do you have to follow me everywhere?" Now she was seriously whinning - he could tell again - by the first time she had did that when she first came here.

"Yes, I do, now come to my lecture class before you are late, Miro-kun," He ordered. Stein walked beside the four. "All of you." He then walked toward his class. Miro walked towards the four with her arms crossed.

"I am sorry for what happened back there, Professor likes to keep me safe, that's why he brought me here and I've tried to escape ever since, but I've decided to stay in Shibusen as a Weapon," She explained by following the four to Steins lecture class that when I came in - he had a weird look on his face - like he was being dragged into madness - but then again - he wasn't. It was wierd. "Professor, are you okay?" She had asked him, by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I am, thank you for your concern, Miro-kun," He said with a small smile on his face. Obviously - he was thinking again. "Take a seat - if you do not want to be late." She was taken aback - she quickly hurried to her seat with her things in her hand. She sighed, remembering the good old days - when she was by herself - reaking havoc along the streets of Shibusen - until that one day Professor Stein had found her as a Weapon - in a cave - crying, trying to get away from something - and then took her to Shibusen - that's when the real trouble had been appearing "-pay attention!" She snapped out of her flash back. "As always, I will see you after class." She sighed - knowing the fact that she would be scowled again or have dention after shcool - or worse - she would get a lecture or an extra assginment.

It was only a few more minutes before I could go home and study for the exam on Tuseday - next week. She would study hard - just liked she promised Stein - every exam - test - she would promise - right before the test or exam - she would study. "Miro, what is wrong with you? You've been doing so good lately and now you've been failing my class - what's wrong?" She sighed - looking toward the ground.

"I've been having strange dreams lately - like I'm meeting someone - but I don't know who - my mother is gone - but it's not her. I don't know what to do now," She whiped the tears that were coming from her eyes. "From the past - everything was my fault - like everyone is blaming it on me." Stein put his books down - put his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"It is not your fault!" Stein yelled. "I had found you and brought you here for a reason, none of that was your fault you and I know that. Now, why don't you go and behave your self if not I will have to look after you as I did for the past few years." She sighed.

"Alright. I'll behave." He chuckled and let go of her arms - picked up the books and sighed.

"Hey, now, I'm serious."

"If it helps, I'll keep an eye out for her," A dark voice was said from the doorway. They both turned to look who it was - it was that same guy from the night that she had collected her 95th Kishin soul. Him.


	2. Witches Power

First Time In Love

Chapter Two

Me and Kid were hanging around each other for the past few weeks during the school year. It has been utter hell. First - I got below the cut and had to take partical. Second - I was more worried about the mission that I had with Stein and Spirit-sensei during the next two days, which will be tomorrow, lovely. Thrid - I wanted to know what secret Stein had been hiding behind me for the two years that I had been here at Shibusen.

"Ugh.. I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday," I wispered to myself. Stein was behind me. "He's behind me isn't he?"

"That I am," He replied back with annyance in his voice again. "Don't forget about tomrrow, the mission." I groaned and he growled. "Don't act like that around me. You do that and I'll give you extra work."

"You always give me extra work. Can't I have a break once in a while?" Another growl came through his throat. "Guess not." I sighed and looked depressed again. "Oh I wanted to ask you something - about tomorrow - before the mission." He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind letting me train with Kid-kun?"

"Sure. But as long as you are NOT late for the mission."

"I make NO promises." I had to stiffle a laugh - but inside me wanted to cry.

"Whats wrong? Your currently hiding your depression - which makes me very irritated."

"Sorry, Professor.." I apologized, which clearly made him even more mad. "I have to get to Sid's lecture class - I don't want to be late and fail." I had said my last word to the Professor and walked to Sid's lecture class with him leaving absoulte silent so I could only hear the noise - my foot steeps. Stein was going to have my ass in the morning if I didn't tell him what was wrong.

~~~~~~Mission~~~~

_I need to calm down and relax,_ I had told myself into my head. Medusa. That's who we were fighting against. Medusa and my sister. _Calm down and relax. I keep revolving what's around me and swinging myself to every attack I can. Swinging myself like I'm such a idiot is going to make me more of a fool than I am. I need to keep relaxed and not pay any attention to the fight with Stein and Medusa. _"Kill Koin Kon Kill..." Irai chanted to herself. "Arrow Strike - full power!" Many strikes that looked at arrows were coming straight at me. I was frozen at point. Two gun shots were coming also straight at me, but it was to block the arrows from attacking me.

"Miro, dodge them now!!" Stein ordered me, running toward me, protecting - trying to protect me.

"I.." I was cut off by my own words with a scream - but the pain came. "Professor?"

"How about another round of Arrow Strike?" No response. "Koin Kall Koan Koin Kill.." She chanted but still no response. "Heart of Chains - flame - full power!"

_I have to dodge this attack - or I'm dead! _I had thought to myself - getting ready to dodge. I took a deep breath, jumping - pratcally running up the chain - throwing up a punch at my sister. "Now!" I did it. I was still alive. If I hadn't dodge that attack I didnt' know what I would do. Of course I wanted Stein to protect me if I didn't dodge. But who was the guy shooting those gun shots? Was it someone I knew? If I did - who would it be? "Irai, your finish-"

"Now, who was it that killed our mother?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "That restless Shinigami-sama did. Don't you remember?"

"Shinigami-sama? But how?" I tried to manage ask. Stein _knew _and didn't even bother to _tell _me _anything._ They dissapered. Both. "I.. can't believe it.." The Professor was at my side along with Spirit.

"Are you alright, Miro?" Spirit had asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder but I smacked it away.

"All these years you knew and didn't say a word to me?!" I yelled at them. They both were taken aback so was Kid. "My mother - my very own mother - was killed by Shinigami-sama and you didn't say a word - but kept it in you for all these years?!" Stein sighed. "What do _you _think how I feel right now!?"

"We had to - letting your own temper control itself - now it's out - that's the only reason why Shinigami-sama kept it a secret from you," Stein had explained. "Why do you think your mother wanted it this way? Hmm?" I hadn't thought of that. I seriously hadn't thought of that. My joyful side - happy - sad, etc - has gone hiden inside my soul - my very own soul. Now my anger is out - showing the madness.

"I hadn't thought that," I whispered to myself. "Maybe mother wanted me to live with you and Marie - maybe mother wawnted me to be happy - maybe mother wanted.."

"Wanted what?" Stein inqured.

I smiled - for the first time I was here in Shibusen. "Maybe mother wanted me to have friends for the very first time." I giggled walking out with the Professor and Spirit filled with happiness again.


	3. Enter, Irai, The Second Powerful Witch!

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own anything SE related. I only own Miro and Irai**

**Enter Irai, the second powerful Witch!**

**I also apologize if my spelling is incorrect  
**

* * *

First Time In Love

Chapter Three

The first few weeks after the mission with Stein and Spirit, I didn't dare to talk to Shinigami-sama. _A)_ Was because if I did the Professor, Spirit and Sid would had to hold me back in order not to go on a rampage. _B) _ If I had to talk to Shinigami-sama, the first one was a dull. I needed a break. So we - we means Stein, Marie, and the others went to the park - just to play a little game of Basket Ball.

"Penalty! Penalty!" Black Star, Patty, and Soul chanted while I was on a team with Kid - Tsubaki - and Maka. "Penalty! Penalty! Penalty!"

"Alright we get it!" I shouted - not meaning to. I was beginning to get a strange force with Marie - like I knew her or something. "Okay what's the penalty, Soul?"

He snickered. "If our team looses we have to do your chores for a week - if your team looses you and Kid have to go on a date." Kid and I blushed at the same time. "Well lookie here -" He walked over to us and put a shoulder across our necks and pulled us together. "I'll be damned. They're blushing. How cute." I pushed him away and continued blushing bright red.

"Shut up and start the game." I ordered him while passing the ball toward Soul.

"So that's Miro, huh?" Marie asked while sitting next to Stein and he nodded. "She looks so sweet." They both looked at her while saying to Kid 'Over here, goddamnit!' When Kid threw the ball to her - she practically threw the ball into the hop - half court - which was a pretty good shot.

"Nice shot." Stein observed. Spirit was at the corner at the street and watched the others play. "She's grown a lot since I've first met her.." She looked at Stein. "Yes, I've known her since she was a little girl - taken care of her since then."

"20 to 6," Soul had said with grin across his face. Screw him. "You guys lost - "

"Penalty! Penalty!" Grrr. That is so him. I walked up to Stein and he raised an eyebrow.

"W-would y-you mi-mind i-if.. m-me and K-Kid went o-out on a d-d-date?"

"Sure. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid and it's on Saturday." He replied with a smile. Soul and Black Star couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. I glared and growled - walking over to them - both.

"You are DEAD!!" I yelled - punching them while they were punching me back. Stein was talking to Spirit and Marie with Kid. "Soul!! Pervert!!"

"Hehe!!!" Soul laughed and of course we all laughed along with him - along with Maka - since she was still mad. "Lets play another round for fun." Soul picked up the ball and threw it to me.

~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~

I was able to talk to Shinigami-sama by then. But I also wanted to talk to someone else too. That person involved Spirit. Of course I wanted to talk to him, it's just that I didn't know where to look - since he was busy with protecting Maka and making things better. "Mmm." Stein and Spirit were standing to my side. I was at the library again.

"What are you doing, you were supposed to meet Shinigami-sama with Justin Law, you were aware of that, aren't you?"I turned my head away in disgust.

"Justin can go to hell for all that matters. Yes, I am aware of that, but with Justin how am I even supposed react, ever since he went to that damn hell of a church, he'd betrayed us all." Stein knew that, but he also knew the reason why - my mother.

"Yes, he did, but - you just need to relax and stay calm before you go into a rampage." Spirit warned me. Marie came down the other side of my left and walked towards us with Azsura. I sighed. What an awkward moment and it seems like a conisedense.

"Alright, alright, I'll go before you bite my friggin' head off."

"Oh God!!" Justin's loud music bothered me so much that I just wanted to leave. "It's been a long time to see you both!!" I held up a fist but something made me put it down - Kid.

"Calm down - it's just a short meeting - by the way - you're perfectly symmetrical." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Spirit and Stein told me about your anger issues - I should be around you more often to keep you from going on your rampages." I nodded in agreement. Something else was behind me - it wasn't anybody else but Kid.

"Ah, sister, so nice to see you again." That voice - that voice. Justin, Kid and I turned around to see who it was. Anger - that was the only thing I could do or think at the moment. Kid put a hand on my shoulder but I did not relax.

"Ah~! Irai-chan, Miro-chan I need you to do something for me." Shingami-sama said without hesitation. Me and her raised an eyebrow. "I want you to train with Stein-kun tomorrow, as for you Justin-"

"Take off the damn headphones!!!" He did what he was ordered to - of course it was I who said it. "Thank you, you arragont fool." Kid glared at me hard.

"As for you Justin, I'll expect some great protection over Miro and to you Kid."

"Hai!" The rest of the day went on expect Kid and Justin following me around.

"Alright, Black Star and Miro Kein - I'm going to have to ask you to come down for a moment." Me and him looked at each other wearily and went down to where Professor was and faced each other. "You two will just need to have a little fighting practice - nothing more. You will have fifteen moves. Begin."

"Your move, Black Star." He nodded - straight pack a punch and stopped it with my right hand and his eyes grew wide. So did every one elses. I sighed. "Professor, I'm going to destroy this place if I fight him. I say we call this..."

"An official duel!!" We - Professor - Black Star - and everyone else went outside for an official duel between me and Black Star.

"You have free moves, you may now begin."

"I am the one that you surpassed God!!" Black Star had announced while putting a finger toward his cheek. "Do your move first." Excuse me? Well alright.

"'Your call, Black Star, your call." I said while powering up a punch. While I was firing up - he was getting ready to do a 'White Star' which I have no clue what that was. "Hey, Black Star?"

"Yeah?" I was finished.

"How about you feel a little Mega Punch?" He stood ready. I ran towards him - screaming. "Mega Punch!!" I punched him hard and sent him flying. _I've got to much insanity but.. I'm able to control it. But Stein can't. But the others can't notice, even Shinigami - sama. I'm a Independent Weapon and the only ones know are Kid, Sid, Spirit, Stein, Marie - that name - I feel like I know her somewhere - but I can't put my finger to it. Shit._

"Stop gawking me for I am the one that surpassed God!!" I mearcily glared at him and he was taken aback.

"Don't. You. Dare. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." Anger was rising from me again - same with insanity. I started to run toward him with another punch. "Flame Punch!!" Damnit. This fight wasn't going nowhere. "Black Star, your incredibly strong, stronger than me, I'll give you that, but I have a question for you."

"What's that?" Black Star looked confident.

I held up a peace sign and smiled. "If I loose, I'll go on a second date with Kid." This made him smirk.

"Of course, I'd thought as much."

Irai smirked from the background of the battle. Stein looked at her with a weary look on his face. _What in the seven hells is she planning on doing to Miro-kun. _"He's completely going to psyche her out." The others turned to look at Irai - sister of Miro.

"What do you mean 'psyche her out'?" Kid asked with slight hesitation in his voice.

"Look at his moves. She's clearly going to get killed by him, unless she uses her 'special' attack." He raised an eyebrow - wanting to know her special attack. "That special attack - look at her hand movements.." She trailed off with another smirk across her face. _Good, do that attack, sister. _

* * *

_Tell me what you think. _

_I'll try and keep it updated for most of the time. _

_Enjoy!!!!!!!  
_


	4. Finishing Touches: New Souls

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything SE related - I only own Miro and Irai. **

First Time In Love

Chapter Four.

My hand movements were pulling my neck. It hurt so much that I couldn't even dodge Black Stars attacks that were coming straight at me. "Damn." I muttered to myself. I was so worn out that Black Star didn't even have a scratch on his little body of his. _If I'm going to keep dodging - not counter with any attacks - I'm going to faint here after... My movements!! That's it! I have to attack him from behind, that's it. I have no choice but to combine Mega Punch and Sky Uppercut against Black Star. _

"You know, Black Star, I may not be like you, but at least we have something in common.." I said trailing off my sentence so that way he can answer my sentence as well.

"What's that?" He asked matter of factly. It seems like my sister was right. He was trying to pysche me out.

"We both have confidence and want to fight, but I have just too much confidence." I stated while running towards him firing up a Sky Uppercut. "Dissapear." I disapeared so that way I could be invisible.

_Where is she? Damnit all. _Black Star thought to himself, while looking around for me.

"Mega Punch!!" I yelled, punching Black Star in the face - sending him father away from me. I was doing my hand movements and I could see Irai smirk from behind - I dissapeared behind him again. Those hand movements were starting to pull and bring a mark from my neck again - from that damn sister of mine from the past when I was six. I re-appeared underneath him getting ready for a Sky Uppercut. "Sky Uppercut!!" I sent him flying up in the air and it was over. I jumped two spaces behind me and was breathing really hard - I ran toward my sister getting ready to punch her but Kid stopped me - but I kept going.

"Hold her back! She's going on a rampage!" I heard Spirit say behind and running behind me. Soul and Kid grabbed my arms and pulled me toward them but I continued to struggle. He sighed - scratching the back of his head with his right hand. "What are we to do with you?" I scoffed and turned my head away in disgust.

"Does it look like I care?" I growled. "_SHE _can die for all I care - same way with Justin!" Kid and Soul both looked at me, also with the others. I grabbed out of their grasp and jumped into the air. "I think it's time to transform~!" Stein looked at me - seeing the ways of my anger and letting me transform. "Hai~!!!" Stein was ready to grab me. I turned into my scythe form but I had also have a secret to the others to reveal.

"Miro, are you really going to show them now?" Stein asked me.

"Hai~!!!!" I said with excitement. He sighed.

"Alright." He threw me up in the air and I glowed.

"Meorw.." The others looked surprised when they saw me as a cat.

"YOU'RE A CAT?!?!" They yelled.. Kid looked more surprised than any of the others. Spirit - Irai - Stein and Marie all smiled. But I wanted to kill that witch.

I was still in my cat form - sleeping in Steins arms - because when I had transformed it took most of my energy to transform back. "Yes, she's a cat. The reason being - when she was young - she could transform into a cat whenever she liked - that's why she transformed now. I guess you could say she trusts you guys. Especially you Kid." When Kid heard this, his head shot up in an instant. Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star looked really overwhelmed and confused. "But here's the real kicker to her past. She can attack in her cat form, too." Kid seemed to be so busy - overwhelmed by my transformation that he past out - which was kinda all my fault, too.

When Kid had woken up I was still sleeping in Steins arms - though. I could probably be in my human form and not be a distraction of a cat form. "Welcome back, Kid-kun." Stein and Marie both smiled and I had a peaceful look on my face. Kid sat up and pulled me under his arms and carried me around for a little bit. I was still shook up from the transformation. "Oh and Kid.." Kid stopped when he was at the door with his hand and looked back at him. "When she wakes up - don't make her angry - nor tell her about the exam next month - and the dance Shinigami-sama has planned for us next week." Kid nodded and walked out the door closing it behind him.

It was a little while before I had woken up and noticed I had been at Kid's house for quite a while. "Kid?" He looked up from where he was drawing - what it looked like was Liz's face - but I couldn't tell. "Diajoubu?"

"Hai, Liz, Patty and me are okay," He reassured me - but I wasn't seriously sure that he was okay, because I saw a little bit cut marks on Kid's leg.

lll~Kid's POV~lll

I watched her look on my leg while she had an uneasy look on her face. Shara - the house keeper, maid, had gaven her some food for the time being. She sniffed it to make sure it was edible, of course it was, she had eaten all of the food while look at me with full concern in her eyes. "Why are you so worried, Miro?" She looked up from the bowl and locked eyes with my own gold ones.

"Oh nothing. It's just something happened today, I kinda feel guilty about it, too," She replied with no sarcasm in her voice. "Ya' know, I'd wish you be a little serious sometimes." She sighed heavily.

"I am serious," I replied back with a little stern in my voice. "I've been meaning to ask you - how long have you known Spirit and Stein?" She seemed like it was a big deal when I saw her roll her eyes at me. "You act like it's a big deal, is it?"

"Yeah it is," She replied back - lying on my lap with her head turned away. "I did not have a father when he was born, thus leaving me with me and my mom and my sister. Two years later - my mom had died - thus of being with Shingiami-sama involvement - it was just me and my sister. A month after that - I had just found out that my sister was a witch and did not want to be a part of her 'plan' to destroy Shibusen. I had spent almost a year on the streets - preferably a cave - and stayed there till Stein had brought and took me into Shibusen - like Black Star - but I've seen worse than he has." She turned her head back toward me and she was on the ground - I was getting out something for her neck. She raised an eyebrow to change the subject. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," He assured me - but it didn't sound like it. He pulled out a choker with a yellow bell on it and it tinkled - with a red strap. I had put the choker around her neck with a bunch of tinkles with the sound of it."Here don't' loose it." As she transformed back into her human form - I was the height of her. "It does look good on you."

"Why would you give me something like this?" She asked me with a worry look in her eyes. "Isn't it expensive?"

"Yes, it is, and because we're becoming good friends," I replied back to her with a half-smile and stuffing my hands into my pockets. "It's getting late and we should go to bed."

"Yeah we should." She showed a tint of pink on her face, but not too much. _MY first present from Kid. I'll never take it off. I promise. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next DAY~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day with Liz and Patty went better than last time, though they refused to talk to me. As I walked with my partners to the lecture class I could see Miro's choker from where she was - down the corner. She looked at me with a full smile - which she had all the time. I pointed to her choker and she noticed. _He noticed my collar from down the corner. Oh... he does like me.. but I don't know how I feel about him. _"Kid!!" She shouted at my direction. She stopped to catch her breath and took my hand - walked in together with Liz fuming with anger and Patty patted her back. "You've been hiding something from me. I know it and I'm going to find out." I looked at her with shock in my eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Miro." I told her back with a stern in my voice as we sat in our seats. "If I had something to tell you, I would have already told you now wouldn't I?" She sighed and nodded. "But there is something that I want to ask you later..." I trailed off as she began to play with her collar that I had given her last night. Sid wasn't looking but I wanted that she would be paying attention and not fail. After the second round of the bell me, Liz, Patty, and Miro had gone to lunch wiht Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. "Um..." I started to say but Miro had cut me off which was incredibly rude of her.

"Hey Kid?"

"Hmm?"

"Shinigami-sama has a danced planned for us next Saturday and well...." She trailed off to find the right words. "I was wondering - since we do have a date planned - I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" I stared at her in shock - confusion and wildness in my eyes. "If you don't want to that's okay." She said walking off with only the sound of her tinks. _Maybe I shouldn't be soo hard on him... I should - _ She was cut off on her own train of thought with the sound of Soul.

"It's Stein he wants to see you right away."

"Can't it wait till later?"

"No. He wants to see you now."

_Great just great. Thinks a lot Stein. _

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated but hey, school sucks. I'm glad it's break. R&R**


	5. Demon Sword Meister: Chrona and Ragnarok

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything SE related. However, I do own Irai and Miro**

**Enjoy**

* * *

First Time In Love

Chapter Five

I walked into Steins office and noticed he was talking to Spirit. Which was on a rare occasion, I'd assume it was now. "Am I interrupting anything?" I asked so hesitantly that my voice sounded hoarse. They both looked at me with raised eyebrows. Obviously I was.

"No, your not, I'd assume you would come at a later time," Stein replied back to me - walking over the same way with Spirit. I looked at them both with wide eyes. "We both have a mission for you. We were just talking about it right when you came in, Miro."

"And that mission is?" I asked with some excitement. Stein walked passed me and Spirit - which I turned around and saw a big TV with a witch showing onto the screen. "You want me to capture that witch?"

"In essence, yes. But you will follow her along with Kid and his partners; though you will be a Miester and Justin will be the Weapon."

"I am not working with that son of a bitch." Stein glared at me.

"If you do not want to be expelled or fail - then I highly suggest you take this mission - cause I highly sure you that I will grade you on how you do." I only half smiled.

"Oh; it is so on. I'll take it." I was becoming like a hypocrite - or sounding like one. Justin, Kid, and his partners came "Whatever, lets go." I walked past them and headed out for the door while the three looked at the two adults.

"She's upset right now, it's best if you wouldn't talk to her during this mission." It was Spirit who spoke though I would kindly tell him to shut up but I just couldn't bring myself to do it since I've known him for like years. The three walked out of the door when he cut them off just for a minute or two. "Kid. Don't let her kill Justin nor the witch, will you do that for me?" He nodded and walked behind his two partners and Justin Law.

This mission was going to be fun.

* * *

I was in a corner. Justin was not, he was handling his own monsters by himself while Kid and his partners were having trouble on their own. The Meister had me in a small corner around the other side of the battle between the others. "Kill her, Chrona!" The demon sword said with a mouth appearing on the sword. Idiot, I can't move. I was already pissed off; I didn't want to be any longer. The sword was inches from my neck; just below the neckline of my shirt. My eyes were widen in fear with the rain pounding on top of the church - I was covered only in blood. Blood - not just any kind of red blood that you find when you cut your finger but different blood - it was black.

"Miro! Run, now!" Justin yelled, running toward us. I couldn't. I just couldn't - I get it, I'm a coward. The sword came up and the Meister sung it towards my neck - just when it was right at my neckline - a gun shot was blew the Meister away with a scream. "What the hell?! You could've been killed!! Do you realize that-" He was cut off when he noticed that I was in shock.

"We'd better get her home, Kid," Liz said - showing herself and Patty in the two gun weapons. "We-" She was cut off when the Meister obviously named Chrona said something.

"Waa, your not leaving till I kill her," Chrona whined helplessly. The purple haired Meister walked up to them getting ready for a resonance.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" The Meister and the Weapon both screamed and then said: "SCREECH ALPHA!!" The sound waves headed for Kid and Justin - both were sent flying toward the nearest wall - making them seeing all but blackness. My eyes widen in more fear. Just before the Meister had yet to kill me the wall burst into millions of pieces. It was Stein and Spirit in his weapon form - though I was still in complete shock.

"Miro are you-" Spirit cut off him with an unusual tone. I was still covered in black blood - all the way down head to toe. "Shit. I knew this would happen. You shouldn't have given her the mission in the first place!"

"I had to for a reason." Stein didn't even bother looking at me nor pay any attention to where I was in shock or not. It was a while before Kid and Justin to recover from the Resonance. "Let's get her cleaned up. The Meister won't be back anytime soon." All six of us - with me in Kid's arms - bridal style - walked back to Shibusen. My collar was gone that Kid had given me when I was in my cat form - after the battle with Black Star.

It was two hours since I had fallen asleep. When I had awoken - around eleven thirty - I was in Maka's apartment; I was in a small room with a bed - a desk - which looked like Soul's room. "Good, your awake, Miro." He walked out to get someone - my guess Spirit, Stein or Kid. I wouldn't be surprise to see if it the Professor. He shouldn't even gave me the mission in the first gooddamn fucking place! "Hey, she's up. You can go in there if you want." Soul walked out into the living room and then here comes Justin and Kid. Great. I'm a coward.

"You do realize that I am not talking to you," I scowled at Kid for no apparent reason. I should be scowling at Stein for giving me the goddamn mission in the first place. I was first aware that Kid was beyond not happy. Same way with myself.

"Why should I care?" This time it was Justin's turn to speak up. "Your the one who let me go to the church." Anger rose from me again.

"No the hell I didn't!!" I shot back right at him; getting up fromt he bed - storming my way towards the two. "Your the one who left ME in the middle of no where in Iceland to go to the fucking hell of a church!!!!!!" I was beyond rampage point. Now every one was in Soul's room; holding me back along with Kid.

"Look who speaks up, your mother would have enjoyed but no she had to come to Shibusen!!!" Oh the hell of that guy.

"MAYBE SHE WOULD!!!" I hurt my own feelings with that one. I was clearly beyond upset and anger was all that mattered. A long silence fell the room and I had stopped struggling but everyone else had a hold of me. "You guys can let go; I'm going for a walk." I had calmed down - somewhat. I just wanted to leave Shibusen ; right now the only thing that mattered was me having a family. As I walked out of Soul and Maka's apartment, tears rolled down my cheeks. This was the first time I had cried since Stein had saved me when I was a little girl. I ran as fast as I could to Shibusen and into the music room. What I didn't know was that Soul, Spirit and Kid was following me. I wanted to play the piano for Kid but I didn't know how he would react. I-I think I'm in love with Kid.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, I will be uploading this story from time to time. R&R please I need it!!!!!!

JKSDFHAKSDFHSFL;SAJF; A BLABLLE


	6. Bonding With Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything SE related, however, I do own Irai and Miro**

**Title: Bonding with Powers. **

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

First Time In Love

Chapter Six

** Death The Kid/Miro Kein**

**Kid **

We - me, Soul, and Spirit both watched her put her hands on the piano and sat on the little bench that was there with the piano. The keys on the piano were dusted but it looked like she didn't mind at all. Miro looked.... upset - I could tell by her eyes were wet and red. "What is she going to do?" I whispered over to Spirit who was constantly smirking.

"Just wait and you'll find out soon enough, Kid," was all he could say until she could play - I think. "She plays the piano whenever she's near the someone she loves or have very deeply feelings for; I guess that's you Kid." She took a deep breath and began playing the piano. "She better not go too far like she did last time." Soul and I both looked him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'last time'?" He sighed heavily - crossed his arms over his chest and sighed agian.

"When she first played, she went to a deep trance - she couldn't stop playing for hours. It was getting on me and Steins last nerve and told her to never play again, now she's broken that promise." He shook his head. "But if she does again - it'll be her other side's fault." I raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly other side?" I inquired. The more I knew the more I would become her lover. The echoing of the waves were starting to come out - must be her soul or something - it's got to be it or what else could it be?

"Her other side - Angel Lynn - she controls her emotions - that's why she only believe she has one emotion - anger - and controls every battle movement." He sighed when we didn't say anything he continued. "When Stein first brought her here, I was the first one to suspect that she was a witch. But a few months passed and she was a student here at Shibusen. Then - I really began to suspect that she was a witch - but instead she was an Independent Weapon with amazing powers that no one - not even Shinigami-sama had seen." At the last note she stopped and opened her eyes in a shot - they were red. Me and Soul looked at her with worried eyes. "Soul Kid go get Stein now and that's an order!" We both nodded while Spirit went into the room and pinned her to the floor with her screaming.

"No! Let me go!! Spirit!!" She yelled with full rage.

"I should go back and see if she will be alright," I complied to Soul; which he didn't answer but I decided to let it go and we both ran until we saw Stein with his eyes raised in an arch.

"What can I help you with, Soul, Kid?" He almost looked like he didn't care for a moment and then realized it. "Where's Spirit and my daughter?" Never - since I had known Stein and Miro call her his daughter. There was a long silence before me nor Soul made a word - but the silence was cut off by a blood curdling shriek.

"LET ME GO!!" With that me, Stein, and Soul all ran toward the music room in Shibusen. It had taken a good ten hours to calm her down and stop shaking - kicking just about everything you could think of. After that night she didn't even bothered to talk to any of us. Not even me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four Weeks Later **Miro~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Four horrible disgusting weeks later, I wasn't able to talk to Stein, Spirit, Soul or Kid. Stupid little old me had to go and play the fucking piano. "Are you even going to talk to me now?" Stein asked me and I ignored him. Thank goodness I was living with Tsubaki and Black Star - for now anyways. "Your going to have to talk to me sooner or later." I scoffed.

"I choose later," I replied with a scoff in my voice. He blinked. Okay so maybe I choose now?

"You just spoke - congratulations. Now I have something for you." I raised an eyebrow. What could he possibly have for me? He dug into his lab coat and pulled out a small box - handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked in a low voice that no one could hear but him.

"It's your mothers locket," I gasped and opened it up. There was a small locket with little blue swirls - a long neck less - with a yellow background. "She told me to give it to you when you were ready. Nows the time to have it." I looked back at it and then at Stein. "It has powers. You must learn to control them with your own. Now, in my lecture class, you and Kid will have to work together to find each others soul, thus being in each others body." Does it really have to be Kid? I pulled out the locket and Stein helped me put it on. "Just like your mother." He smiled - we both walked to class - with him smoking a cigarette.

"Are you even going to talk to me anymore?" Soul asked me with concern in his voice. I ignored him and took my seat next to Maka. "I guess that's a no."

"Miro, Kid, I'm going to need you both for this excersise," Stein said as murmurs filled the room. As as always, I get fun for the better. I walked behind Kid - going towards the Professor. We already assumed that this mission was going to be with our souls so we both put our hands out - palms upward. "Both of you close your eyes and relax. This will affect the Soul Resonance; don't do anything stupid nor reckless both of you. Take each others hand and do exactly what I say." So we did and we both felt our anger rising. "Say 'Soul Resonance', then do not do anything beyond that point; but you, Miro try not to do anything stupid. You know exactly what I mean." I nodded.

We both took a deep breath and could feel each others soul rising. "SOUL RESONANCE!" With me screaming; I could feel Kid's hands becoming numb and not doing anything beyond that point. I took a deep breath before saying. "Let me inside this persons soul, therefore I will find it and complete this mission." At that point our souls went back to normal and we both fell with a thud on the floor.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY!! How was yours?! Mine was awesome.

Like I said I will be uploading time to time.

Sorry it's sooo short.


	7. Lies Behind Truth

First Time In Love

Chapter Seven

Me and Kid were on the floor for the millionth time. _Damnit, why can't you get it right, Miro?! _My head was speaking to me. _You and Kid are the only ones that can't get this fucking excersise right!! Now, calm yourself and feel like your in my room like always. _"Hey, don't listen to her okay?" I heard Stein say from the right side of me. Everyone was gone at this point, not that I didn't mind, but still it was Spirit and all of us. We both took a deep breath and took each others hands - saying it again - for the millionth time.

"SOUL RESONANCE!!" We yelled, floating a little higher this time. "Let me inside his body." There it was. I was inside his body. Not for real or anything but my mind was. _Yes!! _

I was floating around in a red-darkish body with no sign to see a soul. All I could see in his body was fear - just fear. I hadn't realize that he was afraid. But what could he be afraid of? Being normal? Of course - I hadn't thought that no one can be normal. It was way too weird. I glided toward other places. Places that I didn't know. Then when I had floated toward something I heard screaming outside of Kid's body.

"She's been in there too long!!" That voice sounded like Stein. But I needed to complete this mission. I glided over to where something was black. It was his soul. I moved closer toward it - putting my arms around it - seeing it was cold and not warm - hugging it softly. Something else was telling me to get out of Kid's body. It was a while before I could get out and off the ground. "I think this is enough. Miro. You pass." I was unable to speak but shook my head.

"No. I want to do it again. I want to pass _offically._" I complied but Stein turned me down.

"You were screaming. Do you honestly think I would let you go in there again?" I shook my head no. "Then it's about time for you to go to lunch." Me, Kid, and Soul all nodded and headed out the door with leaving me silent and both boys asking questions. When we went to Sid's lecture class - I felt an unsual soul appearing.

"Miro? Diajabou?" Kid asked me, but I shooked it off. After a few minutes later in class, I started to feel that same unusal soul appearing. "Diajabou?" I stood up - ignoring Sid's calls and everybody elses and met Chrona outside the school along with THAT witch! Her and her. Kid seemed to follow me along with everybody else. "Miro! What are you thinking-" He was cut off when he saw the demon.

"Well what do we have here? A couple of lovebirds, mm?" I growled low but very low enough to everyone could hear me.

"Kid has nothing to do with this -- leave him out of it," I growled once more. Irai charged at me with a packing punch but noticed my mothers locket.

"I see you have our mothers locket on. You must feel special, don't you?" I stayed silent - so did the others and she continued. "Why are you here anyway. Don't you want to leave this place and go find your father? Hmm? He must be lonely; thus leaving him out of the picture - why do you feel like you have a family here? They don't want you, they never will. They'll never accept you for who you are." Kid looked like he couldn't take it any more.

"You just leave her alone!" Kid yelled at her; grabbing her shirt collar - hard. "She's doesn't need to be treated this way! Not from you!" Irai chuckled.

"You mean she hasn't told you anything? Hmm. I thought she would. She abandon little old me to destory Shibusen, thus saving that worthless death god - who is practicaly your father - she wanted to save him. What a pitty. You thought she was asleep that whole time when she was in her cat form but came to me after you left the room - came to me and begged for advice. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. It's a shame she hasn't told you anything. She just wants to feel special nothing more. My sister wants power that's all she wanted."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" I yelled on top of my lungs. "ALL I WANTED WAS A FAMILY AND YOU HAD TO TAKE IT AWAY!!" I took a breath - calming down a little bit. I saw Kid had a little bit of hurt in his face. "Kid it's not true; you and I both know that." I tried reasoning with him but he just ignored me. Now I know why his body was afraid.

"I know what, Kid," Irai was beginig to reason more than me with Kid - it was all lies everything. "Why don't you ask her the _real truth._" She and Chrona both dissapered.

That night in Maka and Soul's appartment; I was furios - I was sitting on the window sill - trying to figure out everything that happened ealier today. Why did she show up with Chrona? Why did she make me more angry then I was before? There was so many questions that I still had to answer for myself. Tomorrow I would be able to tell Kid everything. Everything execpt father. "Hey." I was Soul. "I know your upset.. but..... here." He handed me a small box wrapped in a bow. "It's from Kid. He didn't want to bother you when you were angry so here." I opened it and noticed it was a collar; similar to the first one and his jacket. "I'll leave you a-"

"Do you mind calling Kid for me? There's something I want to talk him about," I asked him before he could say what he was going to say.

"Acutally he's on a mission. But yea, I'll tell him you called," He replied back with a small smile on his face. "Oh, I almost forgot, what kind of star are you?" I smirked.

"Five star - Meister; Six star Weapon. Very powerful for a girl." I replied with a smile. "But I took on a ten one star assgiment - nearly got killed so I never took on a ten one star assgiment again. Almost powerful as Ox you can say."

"That's cool. Me and Maka are at least a two star." But Maka complied. I didn't realize that she walked in with a book that hit Soul's head. "What the hell was that for Maka?!"

"We're a four star, baka!!" Maka yelled at him. "How about we have everybody for dinner?"

"Sure. I'll get Kid and them, you guys can get Tsubaki and Black Star." They nodded and headed out the door.

~~~~Sometime at Kid's place~~~

I knocked on the huge door that was in front of me but no answer. Maybe Kid was mad at me. Just when I had finished my thoughts; Liz and Patty were both at the door. "What do you want?" Liz asked me with some cold tone in her voice. I could feel myself shiver down my spine.

"Look, I know your incredibly mad at me but Maka and Soul want to have dinner with the group; I won't be in the same room so... will you guys come?" There was a long; long silence between us. Then she smiled.

"Sure. Kid!!" She yelled toward the mansion. "We're going to Maka's for dinner come when you want!!" I heard an 'okay' from Kid and we walked toward Maka's place. But there was something else wrong with me. There was silence between us - but Patty's giggles were starting to get on my nerves. I needed to see someone for advice. That person was Justin. This was going to be a long, long night.


	8. Dances, Dances, and More Dances

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SE related**

**Soul: However she does own Irai and Miro**

**Title: Dances, Dances, and More Dances  
**

**Warning: There is a little bit of fluff between Kid and Miro**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

First Time In Love

Chapter Eight

I wasn't going to talk to Justin no matter what. I just had to. As I walked to Shibuen's school - I saw Justin's white robe across the field - I began to grow angry. Apart of me wanted to kill him and another part of me didn't. "Justin!" I yelled, running toward him. He turned toward me - looking at the direction with light blue orbs looking at me. I stopped to catch my breath in a mere second. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He took of his head phones but I heard something else.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Soul and Spirit's face paled before a 'Maka Chop'.

"CHOP!" She hit both of the boys on the head with a book. Wow. How intimidating that was. "Hey guys! Justin-kun." She bowed her head toward my older Nii-san.

"Sensei. Soul." I bowed my head both of them and they bowed back.

"Since when do you call me your 'sensei'? Spirit asked me with a raised eye brow when we were all walking back to Shibuen's school or the coffee shop.

"Like always but I don't say it as much. You are my Meister right? So I should call you my sensei." I smiled at him while he smiled back. I opened the door noticing Black Star and Kid, saving us a table at the end of the corner waiting for us - but they were engaged in a conversation. "Kid~! Thank you so much for the jacket~!" I sat next to him with Maka at my side, too. Justin, Spirit and Soul were sitting with Black Star.

"Not a problem," I could tell he was unfazed by us. But I wonder why he wouldn't look at me the whole time, he just stared at Justin. Hmm.

"Oh, here, Sensei," I pulled out a note from Stein that he wanted us to meet officially tomorrow. "He says he wants me you and Kid in his office tomorrow. Officially." He read the note that I gave him and closed his eyes.

"Another mission?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I guess so, he didn't tell me. But if you think it's that then I suppose it is," As soon as I know it I was engaged in a conversation with my sensei. Just as I finished my sentence, I heard a chair rolling. "Father, don't you have something else to do then follow me every where?" He chuckled and smoked a cigarette.

"I think someone should be shopping," Stein informed me but I was most confused on what he ment. He tilt his head a little bit. "I thought Kid-kun would have told you."

"Told me what? I dont understand," I said looking at the seven.

"The dance tonight." Black Star said something. Oh, shit!! I totally forgot. Damnit Kid.

"Maka - will you go shopping for me?! I need to buy a dress!" I complained and everybody - except for Kid laughed. Something was bothering him and I needed to find out what it was that was bothering him.

"Of course I would." She chuckled and we waved goodbye.

I've never had so many friends that I could depend on. So it was going to be a fun night unless Irai was going to stop it. Then - so be it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dance~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kid were all at the Shibusen school just before I was. I was wearing a black dress - similar to Shinigami-sama's coat; but a little longer - my hair was really straighten - my mothers locket; even though I didn't match; but I still had to wear it wherever I went - black flats; almost like really high heels; and a small ring that my mother once had. "I see your all dressed up." It was Spirit. He was wearing a black tux, with a white shirt underneath, with black boots and of course his red red hair.

I giggled very low. "Of course I would, didn't think I would show up in my normal black and white suit that I wear every single day," I said with another giggle.

"Oh, you be quiet. Besides, I'm sure Kid will love your dress." I glared hard at him. "I was just kidding. Don't have to take me seriously." I relaxed somewhat and he took my arm and placed it under his. "Lets go in and don't get into fights."

"I won't." We both walked in and everybody stared at me. Fear started to consume me, I didn't know what to do - I was frozen in place. But just as things were about to get worse, Shinigami-sama finally spoke up.

"Howdy, howdy!!" He lifted one of his big reaper hands - that were white. "How are you tonight?" Cheers filled the room that everybody loved Shinigami-sama. "I think that's the end of my speech." Soul sweat droppped and look like he was bored. Kid coughed and started his speech, but he decided to let it go when I had looked at him and then ran off on to the balcony for fresh air. I heard footsteps and quickly noticed it was my father but it turned out to be a certain boy that I knew.

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to have fun, Miro," Kid half asked me. I sighed - I was going to tell him about yesterday.

I bit my lip and then jumped off the railing and went closer to Kid. "I know, but it's _them,_" I emphasized on 'them' and he knew what them meant.

"I know it can be _hard _but don't listen to them. It's what I do anyways," Kid replied back with his hands behind his back. I raised an eyebrow. "By the way, I have something for you." I groaned.

"Not another gift." I complained but he waved his hand and pulled out my collar tha the first gave me. "Kid.... seriously you don't have to." He put it around my neck with a bunch of tinks.

"It's something you already own," Kid replied with a half smile. "Besides, your my favorite all time kitty." His half smile turned into a full smile. Then we both heard slow dance music that was playing inside. "Would you.." He trailed off to find the right words but I think of me getting really close to him would be a clue. I put my left hand on his left shoulder; grabbed his right hand and he put his left hand on my left waist and we started dancing. "Are you really mad about yesterday?"

"Of course not, why would you think that way?" I asked him with suprisement. "Of course, I was a little angry but not at you - I was more mad at myself."

"I see. So your not mad?" I shook my head no and went a little closer. We both heard a 'achemm' behind both of us. It was Spirit and Stein. He was wearing his normal lab coat.

"Achem, Kid why don't you go over there with Liz and Patty for just a second," Spirit said, pointing to Patty and Liz. He nodded and walked toward them and I scowled him.

"You didnt have to shoo him away, I was clearly having fun," I reasoned with them but they waved me off. "What do you want; I can see by your constant smirking."

"You sing right?" Spirit asked me with a little hesitation in his voice.

_Why would he want to know that I can sing. Of course I can sing, I could if I wanted to.. just not in front of Kid-kun. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**A/N: Honestly, for gods sake, I was a little dissapointed with this chapter. I didn't like it how it came out - but all that's gunna change in the next chapter. **

**I'm not so sure what's Miro going to sing next. I want to hear what you guys want Miro to sing, honestly. I was thinking 'Not Gonna Get Us' by TATU. But I don't know. She is going to sing in front of the whole school, I know that much. But I wanna hear what you guys think she should sing. I'm just rambling now, so I'm going to let you guys read and decide for your self. I want a fluff song. Anyway plz R*R  
**


	9. Like an Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything SE related, I only own Miro and Irai. I do NOT own the song it belongs to Kristen Price. **

**Title: Like an Angel. **

Onward.

* * *

First Time In Love

Chapter Nine

**Death the Kid/Miro Kein**

** Miro Kein **

I was confused. "Why do you want to know I can sing? You should know by know." I rolled my eyes - stealing glances over at Maka, while Kid, Liz and Patty were dancing. My jealousy started to rose if my little oneechan would come here or not - thus giving her more time with Kid then me. But I don't know yet. _Besides, your my favorite all time kitty. _I could hear Kid's voice inside my head.

"Well we were wondering if you would like to sing in front of the whole school," Stein finished for Spirit. I was shocked to say the least. I didn't want to sing in front of the whole school; especially Kid. Then I'd be really embarrassed.

"No, no, no, no!" I pleaded with them. "Please no!" Stein shook his head.

"You've got no choice," Stein replied back with his eyebrows narrowing down to Justin. "I want you to go talk to Justin." I glared at him.

"Not in chance in Hell!" He galred at me. 'Do it or you fail' look went threw my stomach. "I'll do it later, right now I have something that I want to take care of." I started walking off of the balcony when I heard Stein and Spirit mutter something but I shook it off. I quickly dissapered without anyone seeing me. They both loked at each other and walked back into the school. When I had gotten in, the six looked around for me, but I wasn't there. I stepped one toward the microphone and grabbed it quietly. I took a small breath and my little oneechan - and music started playing.

Soul looked toward where I was standing and singing. "Hey guys." They looked at him and took a small glance at me.

I closed my eyes and started.

_I'll Always Remember You_

_Carry your Dreams Until They Come True_

_Each Breath That I Take_

_Each Moment Away_

_I'll Always Remember You_

Music started back up and I was actually glad that Justin was here. I was really singing it for him, Stein and Spirit. But they didn't know that.

_Everywhere I walk I see your Shadow_

_And When I Close My Eyes I See your Face_

_Every Song I Sing I Hear Your Melody_

_Because Not A Moment That Goes By_

_When You're Not On My Mind_

_You Will Always Be My Hero_

_Never Scared, and Braver Then Us All_

_Guiding Light For Me To Follow_

_Always Showing Me The Way_

_Right Beside Me Every Day_

_I'll Always Remember You_

_Carry your Dreams Until They Come True_

_Each Breath That I Take_

_Each Moment Away_

_I'll Always Remember You_

_Oh, Oh yeah I'll Remember (I'll Remember)_

_Hey, yea, yea, yea, yea (I'll Remember)_

_Oh, All The Sacrifice You Made _

_And All The Gifts You Gave_

It was a little while before I could see Angel right beside me and singing. How sweet. I guess she really likes singing with me. I don't know. I formed a small smile and continued.

_I'll Always Remember You_

_Carry your Dreams Until They Come True_

_Each Breath That I Take_

_Each Moment Away_

_I'll Always Remember You (You, You)_

_I'll Always Remember You_

_I'll Carry Your Dreams Until They Come True_

_Each Breath That I Take_

_Each Moment Away_

_I'll Always Remember_

_Always Remember_

_I'll Always Remember You......._

That song reminded me of Justin, Stein and Spirit. But it also reminded me of Kid, too. But.. I felt kinda guilty about something and walked over to Justin and he raised an eyebrow in experience. "Justin." I said in a weird voice.

"Miro-kun." We both looked around the room. I stood beside him, listening to his techno music. "Oi, could you act more like a lady? You haven't changed." I laughed sarcastically.

"Screw being a lady," I replied back with a grimace on my face - more like smug look. "I'd rather be a Death Scythe with you - more being a lady." He looked at me with wide and confused eyes.

"I thought you were a Death Scythe, Miro-kun," He thought in his mind.

"No. Remember I wasn't a Death Scythe when you first came here, don't you?" He nodded. I growled and showed a little bit of scowl on my face. "I still hate you, you do know that right?"

"You never did changed." He said, putting an arm around me like he used to. "I still hate you, too, but I love you like a little sister." I smiled at that one and went a little closer. "You want to dance, little sister?"

"Sure, Nii-san," I smiled and danced with Justin a little bit when Kid interrupted us.

"Ah. Shinigami-kun, I'll leave you two alone." We both gave him a small nod and turned to each other while he was walking off.

"You didn't have to shoo him away, Kid, you know that right?" He nodded and we both danced for a while. A long silence fell upon us. Just then I felt a soul emerging toward us and it felt like Medusa, Eurka, Free, and Chrona. Kid looked at me confused.

"Eh, Miro-kun?" He asked me. I looked at him with lots of confusion in my eyes but remembered everything I did. What was wrong with me? Why did _he _like me? I was already having a nervous break down. But why now? My hands started shaking; I got a massive head ache; My lungs were clogged up; I couldn't breath at all. I blinked. "Miro! Snap out of it!" Why did I like _him_? Could it be because I'm not _normal_? All I could hear was Kid's screams of my name. I passed out in his arms - still shaking. My whole body. "Professor!" All I could see was blackness and the last thing I saw was Justin's white rob and Father's white stitched up lab coat and blackness fell upon me.

~~~~~~~~~Later in Maka and Soul's apartment~~~~~~~~~~

**Kid**

I was planning on going to check on Miro but something told me I shouldn't, but I did anyway. Why was she having a nervous break down? Was it because of me? I shook my head and opened her bedroom door and saw that she was still shaking but had a peaceful look on her face; like an angel. I closed the door behind me - only leaving a small noise that seemed to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open with no sound at all, just looking at me in confusion.

"Kid? Is that you?" She asked in utter confusion. I believe that the Professor had told me that she had utter confusion whenever she passed out. I guess this was the time. "Heh. Sorry. I had a nervous break down." She returned to normal in no time.

I sighed. "You could have told me sooner." She bent her head down - feeling guilty of the whole situation. I suppose it wasn't her fault. She half way closed her eyes and lowered her voice.

"This is the first time - first time I've ever cared for someone," She looked like she was going to cry. "After Justin left me in Iceland, I had no one to protect." Soul was behind the door - I could tell that much. Her hair fell so that way I couldn't meet her gaze. I had a really big question for her to answer, but I don't know if she would.

"I just have one question," I said, pulling her hair behind her ear and meeting her gaze again. She looked up at me with really sad eyes.

"What's that?"

I took a deep breath and asked her my question. "Would you let me inside your soul?" Her eyes grew wide and I'm sure she didn't want to answer. _Now I know the answer. _

* * *

A/N: So who thinks it's good so far? Are the characters in character or out of character? That's mostly what I'm looking for.


	10. Permissions Pt 1

Disclaimers!

I do not own anything SE related.

Soul: She does own Miro, Angel, and Iraii

TITLE: Permissions (PT. 1)

Enjoy!

* * *

First Time In Love

Chapter Ten

**Death The Kid/Miro Kein**

**Death The Kid **

I was still worried about Miro when she didn't wake up. She looked like she was shaking, bad. I tried waking her but she didn't wake up, at all. Soul checked on her a few hours later to see if he could wake her up but no use. He also heard her mumbling about something: about being afraid... Why would she be afraid?

Of life? Probably.

Of me? Not quiet.

Justin even came to make sure she was alright, in fact, it grew worse. "Guys, seriously, this is getting out of hand." I could hear Maka say through her bedroom door. She was wearing her apron - fixing us dinner. "Why not just call the Professor and ask." Hmm... that would be a good explanation, but I had some things I needed to ask Father about also.

"If she wakes up, tell her - I'll be seeing my father," I stated simply walking out the door with Liz and Patty. I heard an 'okay' from Maka and continued to walk down to Father's office - while Maka and the others tried to wake her or at _least _tried to calm her down.

**Later - Sometime at Shinigami-sama's office - Kid **

"Ho, ho, Kid your late!" My father announced very unhappy. When was he not? I could feel myself rocking with on my heels. Liz had her arms crossed over her chest and Patty's giggles were starting to annoy me.

"I apologize for not stopping in by later, I was having very much trouble dealing with," I explained coldly. Stein looked at me with very cold eyes. "And yes, it was _your _daughter that I am worried about."

"I heard you missed Sid's lecture class on Tuesday," My father announced also - comparing to the subject about Stein's daughter. "I thought that you would spend more time in lecture then with Miro-kun." I sweat dropped.

"I did not mean to _skip _Sid's lecture, I simply wanted to see what _kind _of powers she had, honorable father." I had looked at Liz who was stomping out of the room; followed by Patty's giggles. "I also ask your permission about something."

"That is, if it is not involved with MY Maka!" Shouted Spirit, behind me.

I shook my head. "It's not." He smiled.

"All good then!" He turned around and talked back with Stein.

"What is it?" My father asked me with confusion in his face. I took a deep breath and finally took the courage and said it.

"I want to be involved with someone here in Shibusen." I said - still rocking on my heels.

"You_ are already involved_ with students here in Shibusen." Stein corrected me but I got a slight growl in my voice.

"I meant: I want to be _romantically involved _ with someone here in Shibusen." He and my father knew what I meant by romantically.

"That's it?" My father asked with confusion.

"That's it."

"Well you can't have it." My father said abruptly. My face immediately fell and my hands fell at my side. I stopped rocking on my heels.

"But..." Father chuckled softly.

"You don't need _my _permission to be happy Kid." My father said.

"Are you going to give up your partners?" Stein asked me with a little confusion in his voice as well.

My answer was very simple. "No." My father bounced in place.

"Very well." He said. "Liz did not seem to take this meeting very well. You may want to clear it with her that you are in a relationship with Ms. Kein then."

"I plan to do that this evening."

* * *

A/N:  
A/N: Okay. I gave them time to get to know each other and now I think it's time for them to get into a bf/gf relationship together. :/ How ironic.

Anyway, so there are two parts because Miro has bladfasdfkl;ajf yeah you get the point. So ... =O

Telll me what u think R^R


	11. Permissions Pt 2

Don't like, Dont' comment.

Title: Permissions Pt. 2!

I do not own anything SE related. I only own Miro, Angel, and Irai.

Note: I am VERY VERY very sorry that Justin Law can be a little OOC. I am sorry!! Also - I'll tell you in the AUN

Onward!!!!!

* * *

First Time In Love

Chapter Eleven

**Death the Kid/Miro Kein**

**Miro Kein**

It had been hours since I had woken up. I was digging through my Mother's stuff when I had noticed Kid nor Soul was there to keep an eye on me. Soul had mentioned that Kid was on his way to talk to Shinigami-sama about something. Probably nothing important any way. I had found a picture with a woman with light blue eyes and light brown hair; looked like she was smiling, light blue jeans, and a golden shirt. A man with black hair with hazel eyes; he was holding someone wrapped in a white blanket in the woman's arms - holding his finger so the baby could reach it. Another girl with green eyes with crimson red eyes, wasn't smiling at all, standing by the woman and another man. The other man had blond hair and light blue eyes also, had priestly robs and a Shinigami type neck less. I gasped a little when I had found this.

"A picture..." I started when clenching the picture in my hands. "Why would Mama keep this? Probably for something important." Then there was a knock on the door. It was Kid. "Ah.. come in." He opened the door and closed it behind him. Something was wrong. He was wearing his normal clothes but his face was full with rage and something else that I couldn't quiet catch. "Kid? What's wrong?"

He returned normal again. "Huh?"

I had a small smile on my face. "Nothing never mind." He glided toward me and looked at the picture that was still in my hand, that I hadn't noticed. "Papa, Mama, Irai, Justin, and myself." Kid eyes raised an eyebrow.

"Justin? Seriously?" He asked with some stern in his voice.

"Mm-mhm. My sister said that Mama and Papa knew Justin pretty well and they wanted me to be in Iceland to train with him."

"Really?"

"Really." Then there was a sudden knock on the door. _Great... more people to have a bother with. _I rolled my eyes, in which Kid could see, but I didn't mind. I walked to the door, without the picture in my hand; opened it and noticed it was Liz and Patty. Liz's face seemed to be cross.

"It's _your _father, he wants to see you," I raised an eyebrow and walked back to Kid, but didn't exactly. I put the stuff away - I had put the picture in my pocket. I turned my face toward Kid.

"I'm going to see Father alright," I said with a small smile and the shrugged my shoulders. "Shouldn't be a big deal. Dont' do anything stupid when I'm gone, 'kay?" He nodded and I dissapered.

* * *

As always, I get made fun of for the better. I sighed and continued down - walking toward Shinigami-sama's office. When I got closer and closer, I felt sicker and sicker by the minute. I wasn't burning up with anger, I was burning up with heat, not just any heat, heat from either one the kishin or two from Shinigami-sama's office. I felt a soul behind me and thought it was Kid but it wasn't. I stumbled a few steps and fell but something caught me by the arm. It was Justin.

"Ah...!" He started, alarmed and startled. "You're burning up like crazy!!" I could feel my eyes open and close multipule times. Then silence fell upon us and finally I closed my eyes and fell limp in Justin's arms. "Sister!" That word made me hear running footsteps down the hallway. Sounded like Father and Spirit.

"What happened?!" Demanded the Professor; having me taken out of Justin's arms.

"She's burning up. She's sick!" I could hear Justin say also.... but then I heard something else.. everything was nothing but blackness.

**Kid**

Me and Soul practically ran toward my father's office without slowing down. I was conveniently worried about her. Regardless, sending out on her own was not my intention. It was Stein's. When we both ran into father's office, Miro was laying on the bed, shaking. "Father! What happened!?" I demanded to know right away, gliding closer to her but unfortunately Stein stopped and grabbed my arm. "Let me go."

"She's sick and she needs rest." Was all that he could say. I glared but he tightened his grip on my arm.

"This is all _your _fault," I said with stern in my voice. "If she wouldn't gone on all those missions; she wouldn't be this way!!"

"It's _my job._" He complied, letting go of my arm. "And I thought it was _your job _to be her boyfriend and..." He trailed off, by waking her up.

"Mmm. Kid, Soul what's wrong?" She asked, sitting up. We didn't answer but kept quiet. She crossed her arms over her chest and had a scowl look on her face. "Okay. I'm obviously missing _something. _Any one care to explain? Oh, Father." She seemed to cool down.

"Hmm?" She coughed more than ten times. It was frustrating me to see her like this.

"I want to talk to you, alone." She continued to cough, while me, Soul, and Justin filed out of the room.

**Miro **

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked, grabbing a small bucket toward me and sitting down on a small stool with Spirit-sempai right behind him. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Spirit.

"I want to be involved with someone here in Shibusen," I said with stern in my voice. I heard snickering from Spirit. What was so funny? "What?" I demanded, pointing at Spirit-sempai.

"You're already involved with the number of students here, Miro. Don't you need more than that?" Father asked me with a little stern in his voice.

I sighed, shaking my head no. "I mean was..." I struggled for my words. "I want to be _romantically _involved with someone here in Shibusen."

* * *

A/N: So it's about time that they asked, huh?

Sorry if it so sorry short!!

Anyways, I'm sorry if Justin Law is so OOC. Well because of that, he's very overprotective over his sister, which you probably figured that out already, and that person is Miro. He considers her his little sister and Meister.

So that's why. Anyway hoped you enjoy it and enjoy the others!!R&R


	12. Italy, Here I come!

Don't like, Don't Comment.

Title: Italy, here I come!

Disclaimer: I only own Miro, Angel, Uncle Aunt, and Irai Enjoy

* * *

First Time In Love

Chapter Tweleve

**Death the Kid / Miro Kein**

**Miro Kein**

So I was the humilation of two strong people I know. They were laughing, okay so I wasn't really - what's the term - spesific enough. Then I sent the deadliest glare at them in which it made them stop laughing. "What is so funny?!" I demanded, yelling abrutly.

"You seriously want to get involed with that kind of drama?" Spirit asked me with his hands over his mouth - trying to stop laughing. Okay so maybe I wanted to do that....

"I'm serio--" I cut myself off, thinking of leaving Shibusen to go back to Italy where I belong. That was my hometown before I went to Iceland to train with Justin. They sighed, remembering the first time I want to leave Shibusen to go back to my hometown.

"Are you serious that you want to leave Shibusen?" Stein asked me - crossing his arms over his chest, leaning futher off of his chair. I bit my lip and didn't answer. "If you choose, I'm going to have to tell Kid and Shinigami-sama."

"I don't know. But I'll let you know." Was the only thing I said when I had left. _Are you going to leave Shibusen? You've come to known everybody so well, dearest sister. _The voice inside my head asked me and I shook it off. "I don't know, Angel, but I might. I haven't decided yet." Kid was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest like a little child. Good thing he didn't read minds; or else he'll be asking me a lot through the day if I told him I was planning on leaving. Kid-kun seemed to noticed my expression, what a drag.

"What's wrong?" He asked me in full concern but I didn't tell him the _real _reason.

"Hmm.. Nothing.. just thinking," I replied looking around the hallway, seeing as my Nii-san or Oneechan could pop up at any moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

* * *

It was about a week before I could decide on wether I would stay in Shibusen. I sighed. Knowing Kid he'd probably have me stay because of our love situations. Wait hold on. Did I just say 'love situations'? He didn't exactly love me, right? But he would have admited it to me, wouldn't he? I doubt it. "Never doubt the power of love, little sister." Justin.

"What do you care, older brother?" I asked him. We were in his house for the fifth time this week. I was growning tired of it. Being in the same room, same house, and breathing the same air as him.

"I don't. But it's obvious that you like him and more importantly - love him. It's ironic isn't it? How the other devinds the love for another. It's simple really. Just tell him and then leave."

"How the hell did you know that I was planning on leaving Shibusen?!" I asked him with pure rage. He then held up a small letter that was in my room. How dare he go into my room and look through my room.

"I was doing landury when you were at school. When I found this; I knew you were in love with Kid-kun. Right. From. The. Very. Start." I growled at him, trying to snatch the letter from him. "Ahaha! You don't want to do that, do you? You know what'll happen if I tell him don't you?"

"Shut the hell up." I growled at him. I continued to growl when he didn't say a word. "If you knew then why the hell didn't you freaking tell me?!" He sighed and rested a hand on my shoulder then I finall calmed down.

"Little sister, tell him. It wouldn't be that hard. Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you but it was the only choice to get you to finally realize your own feelings toward him. Don't leave. He wouldn't like it. I would know that and I wouldn't like it either. Now go on to school. Kay?"

I smiled for once. "Mmmh. Kay!" I gave him a one time hug and went off to see Kid.

* * *

**Kid**

Miro was acting strange and I intened to find out what it was about. With me and my twin guns and of course the others can figure it out too. But I'm sure Father would at least tell me, right? It's weird and or love situations. Wait what? Did I seriously say 'love situations?' Miro couldnt' have possible fallen in love with me, right? "Never doubt the power of love, Kid." I heard someone say. It was Liz.

"What do you mean?" I asked her in confusion. We were all walking toward lecture class. "Miro doesn't love me. How can you be so sure of yourself?"

She sighed. "We were evesdropping on the Professor, Miro, and of course Spirit. I know it was wrong of us but we wanted to make sure she was alright. Then she wanted to be 'romanctically' invovled with someone here at Shibusen. After that... well... I don't know how to put this..." She trailed off, stopping at the door.

"Just spit it out, sis!" Patty said with a frown on her face. Which is really rare for her to do so since she was all hyperactive and all that.

"She's planning on leaving Shibusen to go to her hometown." She finished. I stared at her in shock. Why would she do this?

"Kid!" I heard another voice yell through the hallway. It was her, Miro. I started to walk in the class with my eyes closed and her staring at my back as she walked behind me. "Hey Kid, are you avalible before class?"

"Acutally I am," I lied walking to my seat when she frozen in place. "I maybe avalible after lecture." Her voice was low when she spoke. We're seaperating again.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at lunch." She said in a whisper that not I can't only hear from her. She took her seat by Tsubaki and didn't pay attention the entire time, now I was concerned. Usually Miro didn't act this way when I was around her. She was usually happy and filled with joy but now that you mention it, she's like a broken record. While the Professor continued his lesson, I took glances at Miro who now had tears forming in her eyes. Finally the class bell had rang and I pushed myself toward her but she went on like nothing happened.

"Kid-kun," That voice was Justin. I didn't even sense his presence in the hallway, let alone footsteps. "She loves you, and it's the truth. What Patty and Liz said was the truth. All of it. I talked with her this morning before she came here. I scolded at her because she didn't know her own feelings for you and herself. We both know you wouldn't like the idea of having her leaving Shibusen to go to Italy."

"I know now's not the time Justin-kun, I'm truly sorry but I do not want to hear it," I snapped walking toward the lunch room with the others. He sighed.

"She's never felt this way. Never. After her mother died she betrayed her sister and lived on the streets until the Professor came and took her in," He explained to me. I clutched my hand into fists. "Irai was indeeded a witch and wanted to destory Shibusen. Miro than ran away and found a small cave near Shibusen, it wasn't hard to find her, but she was put as missing. But nonetheless, the Professor found her and took her in."

"So she's....?" I started to ask but Justin-kun intrupted me which was very rude but now it wasn't the time for it.

"Never. She's a pressious gem to her sister that wants her killed. She's the Shinigami-sama's second most precious heir," He explained again. "Once we got to know her, her sister popped up for the first time saying that she wants her killed and she's the most second precious heir not only to you. It was only a little while after the Professor had taken her in." My eyes dropped to the floor at what he was saying. His voice was harsh and cold. "She has feelings for you, her only family was here. Don't forget that." He then walked past me and stopped. "She's a broken record, I suggest you tell her before she decides to leave." That was the last words he said to me the whole entire day.

* * *

**Miro Kein **

After the weird conversation about Kid with Justin - it was about two months after and I finally made my decision. I'm leaving. The only people that know are Justin, Shinigami-sama, Professor, and Spririt, or unless he told his daughter, Maka and Soul. Which I could understand why. In my room, packing my stuff, I heard a knock. What could he possibly want now? He already ruined my life. I slammed my last clothes into the bag and went to open the door, once I did, I saw Maka and Soul.

"What are you doing here? How did you know that I was living here?" I asked them. So many questions popped into my head that I didn't want them to answer.

"Yo." Carefree as always Soul. "Where's your stuff?"

I sighed. "Okay. Who let the cat out of the bag?" I asked them again. They both sweatdroped and sighed. Were they like brother or sister or Meister and Weapon?

"Professor told us. You can stay," Maka replied for me, with both me and Soul looked at her. Tears were about to form into my and her eyes but my pride hid mine.

"I'm going to Italy for a few months. I'm going to spend time with my Uncle and Aunt, I don't know when I'll be back," I said, grabbing my bag. "I'm going to tell the Professor and then leave. Just dont' tell Kid, I'm begging you." Then I left without a word. This was going to be the greatest six months of my life.

A/N: Okay. Yeah. I'm sorry for not updating earlier. Like I said though, my commputer crashed and I'm already finished almost finished with a one shot that I owe for a Christmas Present anway.

So who was expecting that Miro is going to leave Shibusen? Only for a couple or six months is when she's going to be gone.

R&R PLZ


	13. Something Very Strange

First Time In Love

Chapter Thirteen

**Death The Kid / Miro Kein**

**Miro Kein **

I reached Italy in less then a hour. That was more than I had expected. I wonder if Mami and Papi were alright. But they were really my Uncle and Aunt. I was on my skateboard that I had left here when I was first taken away. It was better than I had expexted. People were playing on the streets, remembering me as a little child and running up to me giving me hugs, the store owners waved at me and said 'welcome back, Mimi!'. Mimi was the nickname that I earned when I was a child, everyone called me that.

"Mimi-chan!" A person yelled from a flower shop. Her facial experession hadn't change much since I left to enroll at Shibusen or was taken in. "Mimi! How are you?" Aio asked me, stopping me from going any further.

"I'm doing just fine, Aio-san!" I hugged her, tightly and then let go for a few minutes before getting back onto my skateboard. "I'm back, for sixths months at least. Until I go back to Sibusen. How are Mami and Papi?"

"They're terribly worried about you, Mimi, but their doing fine! Come, let's have tea?" She asked me. I was relieved somewhat. But going back to Sibusen was like something that wasn't going to get out of my mind.

"Acutally, I wanna go home as soon as possible. I wanna see the look on Rikki's face when he see's me. By the way, I've gotten a few letters from him, how is he?" She laughed.

"He's doing fine as well! But, he keeps talking about you all the time. He never shuts up about you when he comes here for tea." We both chuckled and hugged each other as if we hadn't seen each other for decades. I waved good bye and went on my skateboard once again, heading to my wonderful sweet home that I missed so much. It hadn't changed since the last time. The house was green as always, four windows and a roof to begin with. I was really excited to be home again. I opened the door to the house and walked into it.

"Mami, Papi, Rikki, I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me. Three heads popped out from the kitchen hallway.

"Mimi!" Yelled Rikki, running over to hug me as if he hadn't seen me in decades, which was rare for him to do so. "Where in the freaking hell were you?!" To my indication, I cut him off by accident.

"I was at Shibusen for years, never thought I got out of there but now I did," I replied so suddendly.

"Hello, Mimi," Papi greeted me with a warm hug and let go so Mami could hug me but there was a sudden knock at the door. "Wonder who that could be?" We all looked at Papi who opened the door and found a blond haired man, baby blue eyes and preistly white robs and a Shinigami-sama type neckless on. "Justin?"

"Long time no see, Akai and John," He welcomed but my question is that why in the hell is he here? I narrowed my eyes a bit on the situation of him being here.

"Come, Justin, why not have some tea with us?" My mother asked him, but finally after a few minutes he complied.

"I acutally have to go back to Shibusen to see Shinigami - sama," He replied with a small frown on his face but I could tell he was lying to me. Rikki and I were hugging and talking to each other which would make it great blackmail for him to say around Black Star or Kid. Which I wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"Are you serious?" Rikki asked me as I told him about Shibusen. "That's hilarous!"

"I know. I totally can't believed that I kicked Black Star's ass. It was funny too, you should have been there to see it!" I said as Mami, Papi were talking to Justin as he lied. I knew there were something wrong with him. "Then he goes and saying - I'll surpass god and shit like that! It's really funny too."

He chuckled. "It sounds like your having a fun time at Shibusen, Mimi. Really, though, you can visit once in a while."

"I know, I know.. I'm staying for sixth months then I'm going back to Shibusen." I explained. How could night time already be here? Well you know what they say, time flies when your having fun.

"Alright you two, save your reuinion for tomorrow, now it's time to for bed.. come on you two, lets go." Mami said as she walked us both to our rooms and wen't to bed silently with Justin living us alone for good six ol' months.

* * *

**Death The Kid **

Not having Miro here at Shibusen confused me -- literally. Why would she not tell me she was leaving and leave after the night before? It was rarely quite without BlackStar's nonesense. It was quite. Maka did invited us to dinner every week when she was gone. Miro would eventually come back if she loves me, right? Of course, I would have to write her now and then.

"Kid?" Someone better be dying. It was Maka and Liz.

"What?" I asked them curiosly. We were in lecture before Stein could begin his lesson.

"It's Shinigami-sama, he wants to see you," Maka replied at my question. I sighed. Me, Liz, and Patty walked into Father's office and saw Spirit and Stein.

"You got a letter, it's from her," Stein said and handed me a letter. I took it and read it.

* * *

**Miro Kein**

_Damn, it's nearly two weeks here at home and I'm getting bad vibes already? _I thought to myself as I was heading to my favorite store on my skateboard. _How can I already get bad vibes if Asura isn't here... it's gotta be a mistake, right? _I kicked my foot onto the ground, hard, and continued my train of thought. I've already writen to Kid and the others, but didn't tell them about Justin being my stalker. _This thing, Asura, it's powerful. I can sense it.. even if it's not here. If we do meet I'll get really bad vibes and I have to use that. _I grunted and kicked my foot onto the ground again, harder. _If it is Asura, and we meet, I couldn't fight... nor die. What will I do? Shoud I tell Shinigami-sama? No... I have to keep it to myself till six months have passed or I can leave sooner. I can't... fight any more.... why is that? _I grunted and stop. _Damn it all to hell... I have to go back to Shibusen and tell Shinigami or at least Stein. Just don't fight. I have a way to cure of Asura. _I turned around headed home, deciding to go to Shibusen. After an hour of riding on my skateboad, I got my stuff and left for Shibusen. _I have to hurry, I have to. _

After two hours on the plane, I got on my skateboard and headed straight for Shibusen, no stops. _Hurry, I have to hurry. _I saw Soul and Maka at a park bench and skated towards them. "Soul! Maka!"

"Is that.....?" Maka started as she saw me, skating toward them.

"But I thought she was....?" Soul started also. I stopped and grunted. "I thought you were at Italy, visiting your parents?"

"I was," I explained, picking up my skateboard and it dissapered into my locket. They both gasped in shock. "It's my mothers locket. I'm assuming she used the powers of it to destory a certain someone." I clutched the locket into my hand. _Demon Lord Asura. _"We have to hurry. I'm getting bad vibes that a powerful Demon will rise in this land and try to rule it with a Shinigami dead. We have to hurry and warn Shinigami-sama."

"Hai." They both said as if I was the one controlling them, but that wasnt' the point. Soul and Maka got onto his motorcylce and I rode on my skateboard until we could either see Black Star and his parnter or Kid and his partners.

"It's getting closer..." Maka and Soul, both looked at me like I was crazy. Just then, as we all got closer to Shibusen a huge wave of energy attacked us, well us I mean me. I screamed when it attacked me and fell backwards on my side. "Tremendous energy.... " I trailed off at my thought. As Soul got off of his bike, he and Maka both went toward me. I got onto my knees and put my hands together, like a prayer and closed my eyes. "Tracendes throughout time and space." A blue light was appearing and I was seeing who attacked me.

"What is she doing?" Soul asked Maka who just shrugged. They heard footsteps that belonged to Stein, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid Liz and Patty.

There's the answer to your question Soul. "She's syncronizing with the energy and talking through time and space. The one who is doing all of it," Stein explained as Maka and Soul got up. I then finished and found out to be it was Chrona, the first time we met. The blue light faded away and I opened my eyes and smiled. "Well?"

"Chrona's fine now. She calmed down a bit. After talking with her she understood what I meant." I explained, standing up, brushing the dirt off of me. I continued smiling as we all headed toward Shibusen, with Chrona of course. As we got closer to Shibusen, I was getting bad vibes all over again. I narrowed my eyes. "Wait."

"What?" Stein asked me as we stopped.

"Don't you sense it?" I asked him back with crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sense what?" He asked me back. Question argument is back again..

"That soul.... the insanty....?" I asked him. But it seemed an endless questions. I sighed, kneeled down on my kees, put hands together like a prayer and closed my eyes. Again. "Tracendes throught time and space." A blue light appeared again, then it dissapeared, sending me backwards toward Kid. He caught me with his arm around my waist and his free hand, almost like a hug. The others were quite suprised. We locked eyes with each other, his lips were almost close to mine. _Is he..? _I thought to myself. _Is he really going to....? _My heart beat was beating rapidly.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Stein asked me. Damn him and he was going to RUE THE DAY! Rue it! Me and Kid blushed a little lightly and I cleared my throat. Damn him. He ruined the freaking moment! I thought he was acutally going to....

"I thought we were finished talking." I implied, not draging the coversation any farther. Then I mumbled the last part. "Besides, you ruinied a good moment....."

He caught the last part of my talking. "What was that?"

I waved my hands up, nervously as I continued to blush at my train of thought. "N-nothing!!" He chuckled and pulled out a cigratte.

_She's acting strange, _Stein thought as I talk to Kid and the others. _The insanty is begining to rise in her. I shouldn't be too worried about it. She could handle it, but I doubt it. Why now? Why is Demon Lord Asura appearing now? _


	14. Curse Mark Begins

First Time In Love

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**Death The Kid / Miro Kein**

**Miro Kein**

About two days later from the incident and learning the powers of Tracending throughout time and space. Why did everything occur now? Instead of waiting of Demon Lord Asura? So many questions popped into my mind. Me, Kid, Liz and Patty were on our way to Cressent Moon for Stein's letcure class. We met with Soul, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Mornin' guys," Maka greeted us with a wave. I was looking the other way, with my eyes close to the ground. I walked into the room with a wave with Stein and walked to my seat. "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know, she's been acting like that since the attack," Liz replied with her arms crossed over her chest. Patty patted her back and saying 'everything will be fine'. Everybody walked in and I was sitting by Ox and his partner. "Should we talk to her?"

Kid shook his head, gently. "No." They all looked at him, suprised.

"If she would be in this state, it happens to be Demon Lord Asura is tracking her down." A voice was behind them. It was Stein. He sighed. "I probably shouldn't be talking about it. But you guys... are her closet family."

"We are?" Tsubaki asked him and he nodded.

"Yes. She has a curse mark known to her family. Her father was killed by that curse mark. That's why she only had her mother and sister when she was born." He explained. I could hear him but I could also sense my curse mark appearing on my body. If it would kill me now, I would be in grave danger. I couldn't find love, I couldn't have it. That reason being was I had a curse mark and it forbbid me to have love. So what was the point of love now? When I liked Kid, we met, we talked, we would hang out if we didn't have so much on our hands. "She's beging to hold that curse mark. Someone needs to break that curse mark."

"Why can't you do it, Professor?" Maka asked while he sighed heavily.

"I can't. I tried. It's hard for her to hold that mark when she's been tempting to loose her Independent ablities."

"Loose?" Liz asked. "What do you mean 'loose'?"

He sighed again. "She's trying to regain her _full _ability as a Meister, not a Weapon." There was a long pause between them. "Anyway, lets go on in, everybody's waiting." They walked in and took their seats. "Alright we're going to work on teamwork. So, Maka, Soul. Miro. Black Star, Tsubaki. Ox and his partner." I stood up and I already heard muttering about my teamworks.

As I stood up, walked I moved my eyes, but stood completly still, but moved my eyes to the ones that were talking. "If you harbor a death wish..." Every one went quiet, quickly. "Then I highly suggest you shut up." I closed my eyes and walked down to the others. I stood in my stance while the weapons were transforming. I stood perfectly still, aware that my mark is appearing. It was flashing light blue and light red. It didn't know when to appear or not. "Angel. Lets go."

_"Right!" _A white light appeared before me under my hand. Before it dropped, my hand picked it up, swung it swiftly letting it set on my shoulders. Her face appeared in it showing a faded pink hair and amber eyes. _"Miro."_

"Hmm?" She put on a small smile.

_"Welcome back, sis." _

I had a smirk on my face. My voice was sarcasm. "Oh, it is so good to be back." Flashings of the mark were begining to appear again and I groaned. I clutched my chest and fell down. Angel appeared in her human form and the boys really taken a liken to her. She had long light pink hair, amber eyes, red shirt and black pants with black shoes.

_"Sister!" _

"Heh. Don't worry about me. Get into your form." She nodded and transformed. I stood back up again and explained what was wrong. After that was over, I said, "Maka, go to the left side of him when I say go," She nodded and waited. "Ox, right side, jump and then attack," He did the same thing. "Black Star, back," He nodded as well. "Hey Stein."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Look." I put my hand toward my scythe, stuck it in there. Slice. Blood. Blood was dripping from the sycthe. It caught him off guard. "Now!!" Everyone gasped at my doing.

* * *

Ox went first swinging his rod jumped up, straight foward. Stein didn't look the bit fazed about what I was doing, instead his eyes turned to Ox and grabed him by the arm swung him backwards, with Ox landing by me. This wasn't going as planned. Now, it was Black Star's turn. He charged at him, but fell flat on his face, he dodged him, damnit. Maka and I were waiting, well I did.

"Miro, what's wrong with you. Spacing out?" Stein asked me. I usually do that when I was either training with him or Spirit.

I scoffed. "No.. Just thinking." Stein smirked at my response.

"About your boyfriend?" Me and Kid, both flushed at the same time.

"NO!" I barked which scared everyone. That hurt my pride.

"Good, keep your guard up." He then grabed Maka and threw her across the room. I was the only one left. "So it's just you and me, eh?" I dropped my scythe and it dissapeared. I charged at him, sending a Fire punch. He dodged it and kicked me in the back. I fell and got back up. It was all too weird. I shot back another kick, he grabbed my ankled and twisted it. I then, twisted my body for a punch he held up his hand and stopped my attack. "That's five."

"Urg. I hate you, Stein." I replied. He smirked and punched me in the stomach, sending me toward the stairs and falling onto my stomach. Screams and confusion filled the room. _Damnit, I should have been on guard. _But eyes were on me or Stein. Those eyes were Kid. His eyes were on mine. I stood up with Maka helping me. "I'm fine, really." I waved them off with my injured hand. _I shouldn't make them worry about me.... _

"Alright, thats enough, class dissmissed." I sighed, let go of Maka's hands and walked out of class to see Medusa-sensei.

"She.. walked off... like that." Maka was stunned by my actions. Everyone was stunned by my actions.

I knocked on the door and a polite 'come in' and I went in. "Hello, Medusa-sensei." I greeted her. She wore a white nurse jacket with a black shirt white pants, black shoes and blond hair in a braid not in the back but in the front.

"Helloo Miro-kun, what can I do for you?" I slightly chuckled nervously and held up my injured hand. "Stay here, I'll be back." She then walked to the counter and got some weird bandages. I don'tneed enough black blood in my body like Stein. Medusa wrapped my hand in black badages. "There your free to go. Oh, Here." She handed me some pills "Take these before every meal."

"Thanks, Medusa-sensei. I owe you one. As always," I replied. I put the medicin in my pocket and headed out with a lazy wave.

_So you say... _Medusa thought to herself. _Your owe's will come to me as soon as I'm ready. That bandage of yours will control your curse mark. I'm far to intrested in that curse mark of yours, Miro. It will activate. _

* * *

That night. I couldn't sleep at all. I was at Kid's place. Personally, I was a little afraid to do so. Either I was a scaredy cat or didn't want to see Kid. I tossed and turned for the better of it. A nightmare, now I never get one of those. A shadow stood over me, shaking me awake. It was saying, "Wake up!", but I couldn't. It was all too weird. But why would it happen now? It was all too weird, like I said. I was sweating and breathing hard. "How am I going to wake you up?" It asked. I gripped onto the bed sheet. It was getting worse. Someone had to wake me up. It shook me awake and my eyes flew open. I sat up and looked at the person who shook me awake. It was Kid.

"Ki-Kid? What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up.

"I came and check on you when you didn't come straight here, did something happen?" He asked me back. Sitting beside me, I flushed.

"No, nothing at all." I assured him but it was a lie. I was hurt and I hid my hand which would make it more obvious. "Aren't you tired, you should get back to sleep." I observed.

He shook his head. "No, I'm alright. I'm more worried about you." It can't be. He doesn't love me.

"Um.... Thanks?"

"Not a problem." See? He doesn't love me, he isn't fazed about my comment. I sighed and thought for a moment. "Is something bothering you?" Okay maybe I was wrong.

I tried to hold the tears that were wanting to come out and closed my eyes. "It's nothing." Why couldn't I tell him? First it was him then it was Demon Lord Asura. He's getting closer.

"Alright, suit yourself." He then left.

* * *

The next moring was a blur. "But Stein!!! Please!!" I asked, hoping he would say yes. "I'll be careful!" He sighed. Stein was wearing his normal lab coat and wearing his normal white -stitched up coat. Spirit was wearing his normal black tux, white shirt, black shoes, and his red red hair. While on the other hand I was wearing a black shirt, white pants, Kid's jacket, black and white ribbions, and white sandles.

"Rikki possesses a highly ammount of power that Asura wants," Stein explained as he stood up. "We cannot let him get Rikki's power even if it means giving it to someone we know or don't know."

"What about my curse mark, can't it cantain that much of power?" I asked him.

"It's possible, but we're talking about Angel here." Spirit replied. I thought about it for a minute.

"What if I took Angel out of my body and put Rikki's power inside of my own body?" I asked him again. Stien and Spirit both looked at me in shocked. "I'll do it from keeping Asura to go after him than me." I heard footsteps that sounded like Rikki and Kid.

"Mimi!!" Yup it was him. I turned around to face him. He was smiling. "Mimi.. Hey."

I hugged him. "Long time no see." I let go and turned around to face Stein and Spirit.

"Is it okay for me to do it?"

"What? Do what?" Kid asked me as if it was a mission. But this time it wasn't.

"I didn't want to worry you. Nor the others. But we kinda need them here, now." Then after I said 'now' there they were.

"Whats going on?!" Black Star bellowed and demanded.

"It's a long story." I paused before continuing. "Demon Lord Asura is coming."


	15. Time to Pay the Price

**First Time in Love**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Death the Kid / Miro Kein / Professor Stein**

**Professor Stein **

* * *

It had been about a week since we had removed Rikki's powers from himself to Miro. "Rikki come back here!" I sighed. This is a one time thing that I can relax and don't have to put up with any one. Her past is now in the end. Footsteps were heard behind me and my head popped up. She was happy without me and Spirit. Miro had friends to depened on though she doesn't want to admit it. "Soul come on! Maka!"

"You know, she acutally looks happy for once," Spirit pointed out. "Those years of solitude were a big waste, now she's finally open up her world to others around her." It was true, no matter how much she doesn't want to admit loosing her friends, she just doesn't want to loose them in a battle.

"Yes. She is. I'm surprised she made friends here in Shibusen long to her past," I replied, litting another ciggarette. I sighed. "But it can't be helped. I wonder if she's fallen for Kid yet." Spirit made a disgusting face. "What? I'm just stating the point." Miro was running around with Black Star, chasing him for something. I sighed again watching from the background, keeping an eye for her.

"That maybe true, but at least she has friends now." I nodded in agreement. I looked up to the sky to see Red clouds forming, weird. This means Demon Lord Asura, I stood up and walked over to everyone and so did Spirit. "Everyone. We need your attention." Everyone stopped on what they were doing. Maka was hitting Soul, Kid was talking to Rikki about her soul I think, Liz and Tsubaki were talking, Patty was making a giraffe, and now Black Star and Miro were fighting, again. Where was Angel? She is a part of this mission.

"Where is Angel, Miro?" I asked her. She stiffened and froze in place. This was unexpected. Miro closed her eyes and clenched her fists, somethings up and I am going to find out what it is. Everyone was watching her, so I must assume something happened during a mission for Shinigami-sama.

"Angel is just fine. There's nothing to worry about." She said, calmly. Something was up. Miro strechted and waited for me to continue.

"Anyway, Demon Lord Asura is coming to rule this world with Miro's power that she already possess, we must protect her at all costs. Even if sacrificing our lives." I explained. Her eyes widen at the word 'sacrifice', maybe this wasn't the time to discuss it but it had to be done. I sighed. "Miro, Black Star and Tsubaki." Their heads perked up at their sound of names. "You will be one team. Maka Soul another and then Kid, Liz and Patty will be a team."

"Hai!"

"Well, I suppose I should be apart of this too, huh sis?" Miro nodded. Angel jumped down from the tree that she was currently standing on. She landed right beside Miro and stood up. "I will go with Black Star and Tsubaki, Stein."

"Very well." I said. Another set of footsteps behind me, it was Justin Law with his loud music blaring.

"I will also go along with Miro-kun," He said, looking at Miro who nodded once. I guess that's aproval. "Or we can go together, me Miro and Angel."

"On the contary, Justin. I'd prefer to go with Black Star and Tsubaki, or I should say asshole for leaving me alone during a mission!" She yelled. What was this about? Miro's hands were now in fists, powering up for a powerful punch to Justin. Angel looked at her and transformed into her weapon, Miro caught it and spun it like Maka. "Lets go!"

"RESONACE OF SOULS!!" Their souls were linking together and I could sense everyone tense up, even Justin. His eyes narrowed as the battle between Miro and Justin began.

**Miro Kein**

I sighed as my battle with Justin began. It was really easy for me to figure out all his powers, plus he was my teacher in Iceland. "Can you guys not do this now? It's important buisness!" Spirit yelled at us, trying to stop the battle but it already began. I ran at Justin who had his stance taken and dodged my attack that was sent at him. His punch was a little more than expected. I sighed and tried focusing on my other battles. This was fustrating with Spirit yelling at us trying us to stop the battle.

I sent Justin another swing with my sycthe, but nonetheless it was dodged. "You've gotten better, Miro-kun." I wore him out already. That was our number one strategy, always wore out the opponet. I narrowed my eyes at him again. "What's wrong? You seem off balance today." I tightened my grip on my scythe. He ran at me, pinning me to the ground but I dodged it long enough.

"No I'm not off balance, just the fact that I've waited long enough for this battle," I replied, my hands boiling with blood. Black blood. That caught me off guard, was it all just a plan of Medusa to get to Justin or Stien? That part wondered me in my mind. I dodged another kick that Justin sent me. That kick rang in my ears, I had to get away from Justin. I swung my scythe to hit him in the back but he dodged it before I could. "Angel..."

"Hai?"

"Listen for any sounds that may sound mysterious to you!" I yelled, dodging another kick of Justin's. No, Medusa wouldn't sink that low, even if her life depened on it. She is a witch after all. I had my reputation to keep up and I intened to keep it that way. I put my hands together, Justin trying to stop me, but I already dissapered. Black Star wasn't surprised at all, neither was Kid since he was the one who saw my first battle with Black Star.

"She dissapered!" Soul yelled. Kid and evyerone else, but Maka stayed calm. Black Star spoke up.

"No she didn't," Black Star pointed out. Eveyrone turned to him. "I had this same situation before, didn't we Tsubaki?" She nodded. Justin was merely confused on where I was but he was on guard. Justin had his arm out on where I was going to strike next.

"Law-Abiding... Silver Gun!" A white light came out and I was struck, sent to a tree, groaning in pain. Angel was also struck against the powerful blow. Justin regained his poster and stood up. "What's wrong? Can't you attack?" Silence filled the air as I was still trying to stand up. I also notice that Kid's eyes were narrowed, too. Justin ran at me sending me futher away from the battle feild. "This time, I will finish you."

I put a hand on his wrist and looked up. "No you won't!" I threw him back away from me, sending him futher away from the tree from mine. We both jumped in the air, but Stein stopped us.

"Guys, enough!" Our eyes stayed on each other, Angel out of her weapon form, our arms on each side, faces close together and eyes narrowed. "That's enough. Miro go with Black Star and Tsubaki." My eyes narrowed more as we pushed each other back and forth. "Miro!" Spirit chuckled and rested a hand on his senpai's shoulders (I think).

"Let them do what they want. It's obvious that Miro wants to win over her superior," Spirit pointed out. It was true. I wanted to win over my first superior; my first and my last. I wasn't really fond of my past, begining with Justin Law. He may be stronger than me, but I will always have a true heart, not a cold one. I sighed. Justin looked at me, suspicously. I lost all my strength to fight, so I decided to let it go. I may not be strong like Maka or anybody else, but I will never have a awesome superior than Justin even though I hate him.

"Black Star, Tsubaki, lets go," I said, walking away from everyone else into the direction that Stien gave us. Everyone else, including my superior, was in awestruck moment. They were probably wondering why I did it..I dont' even know why I did it. _Maybe I did it because I'm weak..... I want to become stronger like everyone else...I won't loose to Asura... I want to become stronger.... but.... I let my feelings get in the way of it....._I thought to myself as I felt BlackStar's and Tsubaki following me.

"Ne, Miro-kun?" It was Tsubaki. I glanced up sideways to see Tsubaki on my right and BlackStar on my left. I gave a slight 'hm' for the chain user to continue. "Why did you give up like that? You could have won over Justin." I thought for a minute and looked up to the sky.

"I guess.... I wanted to be more like you guys..... Be stronger.... Have more friends...." I trailed off. They both looked at me in shock. It's true. I wanted more friends then ever, I've only had one and that was Rikki. "People always went away from me because of my curse mark that I bear along inside me..... Why must I bear this curse when only I've done nothing!?"

"Is that so, Miro? It's because of your poor father." We looked up to see Medusa. Medusa! I saw what excatly looked like..... Rikki!

"Rikki?!" I yelled.

"That's right Miro."


	16. The letter that never came

**First Time in Love**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

How can this be?! Why was Rikki with Medusa all of a sudden? I gritted my teeth again, clenched my hands in balls. "MEDUSA!" She looked up to see me yelling at her. My eyes were burining with fire and I couldn't take it any more. My past; my home; everything. Why not just give it up now? Why has everything come to this, why, it can't end like this and let the demon win? I couldn't allow it. Not for my friends sake.

"Hmm? You're worried about him?" Rikki was sitting on her lap, her finger stroking his cheek. She stopped and dug in her pocket, pulled out a letter. That was a letter that was supposed to get to me and never came. "Your looking for this right? The letter that was supposed to get to you but never came? Here have it." She threw it and BlackStar caught it.

"This is the letter that was supposed to get to you?!" BlackStar yelled at me, Tsubaki watching in silence. I kept looking at Medusa. "Answer me!!" Silence.

"She won't answer you, BlackStar," Rikki said, jumping off of Medusa's lap and onto the ground. "I've known her better than you have. So just let me have that letter and I'll give it to her." I stared at BlackStar for a minute, he walked over to me and put it against my chest."What do you think your doing, BlackStar?"

"Tsubaki. Miro." I knew exactly what he was thinking. I swiftly put the letter in my pocket, and shifted into my stance. Tsubaki was clearly confused. This is my battle between Medusa, since we techinally didn't finish our last one. Hmm... some fun is going to around here. This is my time, my battle and more importantly my revenge. This battle was not going to fail. I stiffened when I heard Kid and Liz's scream. Most importantly Angel.

"Angel!"

Kid, Liz, Patty, and Angel ran for their lives when the snow clones have marched. "Liz! Patty!" They both nodded in understoodment, transformed into twin guns and shot the hell out of the snow clones. "Angel, what about you?" Her eyes widen and forgot she had been seperated with the twins, Kid so that way Miro would be with BlackStar and Tsubaki.

"I'm an..." Angel never got to finish her sentence as she was attacked by a snow clone. If she had open her mouth, Miro would come in and save her. Kid was fighting his own and it was hard. Angel needed Miro for this, but how was Rikki taking all of this? With all of his power inside of her? Angel kicked hard against one of the snow clones but was stopped when Justin had stopped her. "Justin-kun!"

"Miro-kun needs your help, she's fighting Rikki-kun and BlackStar is already weak!" Justin yelled, throwing the snow clone away from Angel. "Law-Abiding.. Silver Gun!" His Silver Gun sent five flying. "Kid-kun! Behind!"

"Shit!" He yelled, dodging one of the snow clones attacks. "What are you talking about, Rikki is Miro's best friend!" Justin closed his eyes as music and yells of Angel was the only playing. ...Silence....Another scream of rage was close behind. It was Maka's.

"KID-KUN!!!!!!!!" Everyone froze at my scream. Yes, it was my scream. "KID-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!! JUSTIN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kiddo?" Liz asked Kid's name and he looked at the right to see Liz's face. "Should we go?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Patty agreed. Justin and Angel agreed, too. The three or what it seemed like five ran toward the scream that I made. It was hard really. We were really far away from them.

My yell froze everyone, I.... "Miro! Snap out of it!" BlackStar yelled. My hands were covered in blackblood. "C'mon! Snap out of it!" Rikki smirked infront of BlackStar, and started towards me. Tsubaki was currently in front of me, so she was going to protect me while BlackStar was going to have to make me snap out of it. Finally, after what it seemed for like five minutes or more, I fainted and landed in BlackStar's arms.

Death the Kid's POV

"Black Star!" I yelled, running over to him. His head popped up and so did Rikki's. "Black Star, what happened?" I then noticed Miro's expression, knelt down, and brushed a locket of hair out of her eyes. "I wish you would of told me sooner..." Someone's footsteps was to be heard and I looked up. Rikki!

"It seems like she didn't want to tell you, Kid-kun," Rikki pestered me. I narrowed my golden eyes at him. He sighed helplessly. "You know. It's hopeless to find a girl like her to be a wonderful apprentice to Medusa-sama, but alas she chose your 'Father's' school; Shibusen. It's a disgrace, really." Another pair of footsteps were heard. It was her sister, Irai. What was she doing here?!

"Kiddo, it's.. her!!" Liz yelled in surprisement. "Oi, Irai, what are you doing here?!" She growled.

"No one talks to my sister that way! Angel, let's go."

"Hai." Justin, Irai, and Angel all ran over to us and we made room for them. What it seemed like they were in a prayer form, espiecally Justin, but that wasn't the case - they all put their hands on her stomach and murmered 'Tracends through out time and space'. Her arms twitched but she wasn't fully healed yet, there was still black blood on her hands and they needed help.

"Kid." It was Irai who looked at me, and I nodded once. "Take Miro to Shibusen and have Professor Stein look at her. We can't get through the black blood she's already possesed in her body, therefore she may loose all life force, or go black and live in the world of insanity. Hurry! We'll take care of things here. Angel, transform!"

"Hai!" I stood frozen as Black Star ordered Tsubaki back in her weapon form as Frey mode. Miro's arms twitched more as I picked her up, bridal style with Liz and Patty at my side. Black Star looked at me and nodded. We ran but Rikki stopped us and we took a step back.

"My, my it seems your very protective over her, is that true, Kid-kun?" He asked, mocking me again. I hated being mocked. Especially Him. Miro eyes opened a little and I could tell her twitching had stopped for now....

"K-Kid... put me dow-down... p-please.." She begged. I knelt down, placed her on the ground, and she used me as a resource to help. I susspect she'll fall back down any moment but I knew her better than that. "W-Why are y.. y-you doing this?" Miro was trying her best to stay awake for this conversation between her and Rikki. I have to use it...

"You know why. It's because-" She cut him off.

"Because of my power is not any of your buisness!!! What you do is none of my buisness!!" She yelled at him with rage that I've never seen in her before.

"Your 'friends' are nothing more than an immage in your mind. You can forget falling in love with a 'Shinigami' nor that Soul Eater Evans guy," He explained, rather than pointing it out. Her eyes widen as I found out her secret that she was hiding. She wasn't excactly in love with me? Is she? "You know Death the Kid, you can be really dumb. She's in love with you... and yet-"

"Shut up."

"Yet it can rather be annoying. I've known her practically my whole life.. she would never fall in love. Not now. Not never. It's a matter-"

"Shut up!"

"It's a matter of time before she realizes her true place and where she acutally belongs. She will never have a family-"

"SHUT UP."

He continued without even noticing her attempts to shut him up. "Kid. Let me say this once. You and Miro will die... when Demon Lord Asura comes and fights." She finally fainted again and he dissapered.

"Kid..Kun..." Everything went black for her.

After what it seemed like hours, she stopped twitching, she was awake, and the Professor left alone for us to talk. "Kid? What's wrong? You've been silent since I woke up. Is it something Rikki said?" She asked me, confused about the whole situation. I sighed. She turned away and closed her eyes. "Yes, what Rikki said was true. I am in love with you, but..."

"But?"

"I...don't know how to say it. I want to admit my feelings, but yet, they're going to get in the way..." She explained, letting the conversation go futher on what I had expected. Stein was her father, nor less teaching her not to get her feelings in a way of a 'relationship'. I wanted her to say it, not Rikki, that what was bothering a few minutes ago. Why would he tell us that?

"Say it." I pushed her. She looked at me confused, way confused.

"What?" She asked.

"_Say_ it." I pushed her again.

"Alright alright fine. I love you."

"Say it like you mean it." I pushed again, right there, she wasn't so sure that she did.

"I love you, damnit!" She yelled and I was happy. She swooped her legs off the bed and faced me. Miro stood up, walked around me, put her arms around my neck, her head close to my cheeck, I flushed a little pink and I could've sworn I heard her chuckle. "You're blushing. I'm not used to this so.... give me credit."

"I am not!" I said, angrily, but she laughed at my comment. "You're just jealous." She looked hurt by my comment, that wasn't the right choice of words. "I'm sorry, that wasn't the right choice of words."

"It's alright, you know. I'm actually kinda happy now that I amited it," She completely ignored my last comment. She pushed the love converstation futher. "So...?" I was confused on what she was going to say. Miro shook her head, let go, walked around me, sat on my lap, put her arms around my neck again and rested her head against my shoulder closing her eyes again. I had put my hand around her stomach, pulling her close to me.

We stayed like this until someone either wanted us or came and check on Miro. But neither came. It was silence for us and I hated silence. "Miro?" I glanced down to see her breathing normally again. I had one conclusion; she was sleeping. I started to get up, with her still in my arms, but Stein stopped me. "What do you want?" Stein was smiling. That's a first.

"Its nothing. You should take her to your home and let her rest there. I'm already aware that she confessed her love to you, Kid." My brow furrowed as she put her head close to my neck. "Go on home, Kid. Make sure she gets a lot of rest and lots of food in her body." I swiftly put my right arm under her legs and carried her bridal style again. "There's no one out in the hallway, I made sure of it."

"Thank you Professor."

* * *

Me and Miro were standing along side my bed with the letter in her hand. Her voice cracked when she read the top of the letter, it said, "Mr. and Mrs. Kein." She looked at me and opened the lettter, handed to me, it was written in black letters. "Miro Lynn Kein. It's adressed to me."

"Hold on before you read that letter; lets go to Shibusen with the others." She nodded.

"What's all of this about?!" BlackStar yelled. Miro held up the letter that got to her by Medusa. "It's the letter." She nodded as everyone was around her waiting for her to start reading the letter.

_I'm very sorry, Miro, your parents died..._ A voice rang in her mind._ These things dont' just happen!_ Marie, Stein, and Spirit were also behind us waiting for her to start reading the letter.

_"Dear our wonderful child,_

We missed our wonderful child; dear so much. We wish you would have to see us one last time before our fate has decided for us. Certain 'events' have held to us while we were with different Shinigami, Weapons, and Meisters. One day, when your older, you will learn all about the people that we have faced and befriended, the hardships that we had to face as Meister and Weapon. Dispite how much you will grow up, your own children will do the same. At times the world can seem a unfriendly and sinister place. But believe us when we say that we love you very much and that there is much more good then bad. All you have to do is look hard enough to see it. We must be helpful to you on your journey to find Meisters or Weapons as friends; therefore, we cannot help you at that rate, you must do it your self and succeed hard enough to do so. And what might seem a first time in love may in fact, be the first step in your journey to find Meisters or Weapons as friends. We hope to have you in our arms right now and see each other again as a family, little one. But in case this letter returns before our death we wish you to have a wonderful group of Meisters and Weapons. And know, that we love you so, so much. It fills us with pride to know that no matter what happens in this life, that your friends and your self will take care of each other with kidness and bravery and selflessness, as you always have. And remember one thing my darling and never forget it: that no matter where you are, know that as long as you have each other, you have your family and you are home,

_Your loving parents." _

A/N: So I finally got finished with with this one and all. I stoled some of the quotes in the letter of the movie "Series of Unfortante Events" and incase anybody wants to..... Yeah.. schools gone great this year; we already have to pick out our schedules for next year. I'm taking French 1 and Family and Carrer Leadership. Anway, enough school talk. Kid and Miro seems way to OOC!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!


	17. Held Under Trail: P1

**First Time in Love**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

She sat directly across the screw headed meister and the redheaded pervert weapon. "What?!" She screamed. "YOUR JOKING RIGHT?! This is stupid, you guys!! You can get killed because of me!!" Stein could only believe that she was right, but alas she was wrong. Spirit, on the other hand did not want her to get killed because of him and his meister. "DAMNIT! If someone's going to get Rikki back it's ME!" Their heads perked up.

"No your not. You know what will hap-" Miro cut him off again. She was beyond furios, she was hysterical.

"Damnit!! I don't care! You are my father, I won't let you get drag into madness again!! YOU KNOW THAT SCARES THE HELL OUT OF ME! It should be ME who should get Rikki back. I'm the one responisble for this, I won't go back on my words, I will be an ex-student and will never come back again. I promise, just let me get him back." they were in Shinigami-sama's office but alas she didn't hear Shinigami-sama behind her until he said something.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" He hit her again, on the head which she put her hands on after it hurt.

"Damnit that hurt!!" Miro whinned.

"Sorry but it was the only way you could've calmed down," He replied. ...Silence.... She continued to whin that her head hurt until it felt better when a warm hand, to her, patted her head. It was Kid. Her frowned fadded and a smile performed on her lips.

"Hey. Kid." He put his hand down by his side again. Something was weird today for him. She wasn't that much talkitive after he appeared, or so he thought. Rikki was an abandoner to him and her. Though, she did consider a ex-student her friend. Medusa was the one responsible who took Rikki and made him dissaper. He sighed hoplessly.

"We will continue this converstaion later.. you two go have fun," Spirit said, waving them off. She raised an eyebrow at Kid who merely shurgged and walked out of Shinigami-sama's office. Without the others laughing at them.

* * *

After making her way through the argument, she hadn't really talked much. She yawned. They were currently in a coffee shop drinking coffee... Silence was among them and they didn't know what to say until they heard Justin's music blarring. "You know this was going to happen, didn't you, Miro-kun?" The priest was standing right behind her and Kid eyed him in sucpison. Miro closed her eyes and sighed.

"I knew this right before Stein had brought me here to Shibusen, meet Shinigami-sama's son, go back to Italy for about a half of a day, fall in love and Rikki go to Medusa," She answered, harshly. Her voice was cold and hard. Kid's eyes narrowed at Justin. Just then, she guessed that everybody invited thereselves. Spirit, Marie, Stein, Nygus-sensei, Sid. She whispered at Kid, putting a hand to block their conversation, "I thought it was just the two of us?" He shrugged.

"On behalf of that, Miro-kun, I'll be seeing you." Justin waved goodbye and she watched his back.

"What's up? I thought it was just me and Kid...." Her voice trailed off remembering the last part... "This is what you mean by 'later'." The second scythe weilder sighed as they were here going to make a conversation without Justin. She wondered why, too. This was all too weird.

"...Yes... I suppose it would. But enough small talk.. we're hear to talk about on your last mission. You with Rikki..." Spirit said, as if accusing her of something that she didn't know what she had done nor what she did.

"Get to the point, I have other stuff to do...." The second scythe meister weilder said. "I have no idea what your talking about. I didn't do anything. That I know of that I didn't do something that I wasn't supposed to do!" Her voice grew louder with insanty coming.

"What did you do _after _the mission?" Sid asked her, still accusing her of what something she didn't do.

"What did I **fucking do**?!" She finally yelled. "Because I'm missing **something**! I got taken back in Kid's arms because of the stupid black blood that Chrona and Raganrok had given me on my first mission when I came back!!" Miro was furious. **_Beyond _**furious. Kid was silent; not daring to say a word.

"We believe that _you _were the one that _hand-killed _the other Rikki. So for now you are being held under trial for _not_ following Shinigami-sama's orders." Stated Nygus who had her arms crossed over her chest.


End file.
